


The Only Alpha to Your Omega (Version II)

by TVland4ever



Series: Alpha and Omega [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd Version, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Sequel to Part 1, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVland4ever/pseuds/TVland4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to "I'm the Alpha and the Omega". Takes place five years after the events of its prequel. Second version with Michael/Dean pairing. I strongly recommend you to read the 1st part first for this to make sense.</p><p>Is fate really so powerful to bring together again two people that never thought would end up with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Familiar Face

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Dean was running late again for his shift at the Roadhouse, not that Ellen cared or anything, but still; Bobby had the bad habit of delaying him with small talk after Dean’s work was over at the garage and he was never on time at his other job. Of course, they were all one family, so it didn’t really matter, but he still heard shit about it.

“Dean, you’re late again,” Dean heard Ellen’s voice as soon as he entered the bar from the kitchen door.

“I know, I know… sorry,” Dean replied while getting at Ellen’s office, next door, to leave his jacket and his car keys.

Ellen leaned against the door frame as she watched him change his clothes.  
“Tell Bobby that next time I won’t be so forgiving…” she joked, earning an eye roll from Dean.

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? You do share a bed together. Don’t you guys ever talk about anything? You married him only for the hot sex?” he asked and chuckled. Ellen glared at him, not finding his comment at all amusing.

“Don’t be a smartass, boy. The only thing that bed sees nowadays is sleep. It’s not like your bed… I saw that brunette sneaking out of your room last night. I hadn’t seen her before. New conquest?” Ellen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Were you so bored that you were watching out the window at the yard again?” Dean asked as he finished changing into a different button up shirt he had in the closet. Ellen’s only reply was to roll her eyes.

“So, who was she? Are we going to meet her?”

“The same way you met any of the others? Please, Ellen, you know me. I’m not planning on settling down any time soon. Those days are in the past. Now it’s all about the ladies. They all want a piece of Dean. What can I do? I must keep all of them pleased,” Dean joked as he took a final look in the mirror.

“Dean, I’m worried about you…” Ellen started to say.

“Why? I’m fine. I’ve never been better,” Dean said after he turned to look at her.

“Are you sure about that? You’ve been going against your own nature for far too long, Dean. This can’t be healthy. When was the last time you allowed yourself to go into heat? You can’t keep taking suppressants, boy. There will come a time that you will want to have children and you won’t be able to,” Ellen said, looking concerned.

“That will never happen. I don’t want to have any kids like that. If I ever decide to settle down, my girlfriend will be the one to have them. I’m done with Alphas. Life as a Beta is easier. As long as there are suppressants and slick and scent blockers, I’ll keep taking them. I’ve been living as a Beta for four years now and they’ve been the easiest years of my life. I’m done taking crap from anyone.” Dean looked like all his good mood was gone as he walked past Ellen and into the kitchen again.

Ellen grabbed his arm before he had the chance to get away.  
“Dean, I’m sorry. Please, don’t take this the wrong way. And stop trying to play tough with me. I know that the circumstances pushed you in that direction, but… Don’t you trust that I and Bobby can protect you? If you ever decide that you want to be an Omega again, we’ll be there for you. It won’t be like the first time. I understand that you had to man up after John’s death, but Dean… you, Sam and Jo are everything to us. We would never let you down. We can keep you safe.”

“I don’t need anyone’s protection. I’m man enough to protect myself and my brother. And never say a word again about becoming myself again. This is my true self. I am a Beta, who happens to have an Omega for a little brother. I am the head of our family now and I will protect Sammy every way I can. He will never know the life that I knew once. He’s never going to be sold to anyone. He will graduate from Stanford and he’ll be an awesome fucking lawyer. He’ll never become anyone’s bitch, but he will choose the person he wants to be with, whether that is a girl or a guy. You hear me?”

“I know, Dean. You don’t have to get so defensive. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just want you to know that we’ll always be there for you and your brother,” Ellen said and stroked his arm.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get mad… I’ll better head to work or Cole will be pissed. I need to replace him,” Dean replied and smiled at her.

“Yeah, okay. See ya…” Ellen said and let him go.

…Α-Ω…

An hour later and the Roadhouse was full. Dean didn’t have not even a moment to himself to use the restroom or to go outside and smoke, which is what he used to do nowadays. Around him were the same faces that he saw every night and the usual girls that he had spent a night with and he was now avoiding. But it seemed that they weren’t giving up. Dean had a lot of admirers and was a man hard to forget. The awesome sex made up for him being just a Beta, or so they thought.

As he scanned the room with his eyes, after filling another glass with beer, he noticed a man, sitting at the east corner, facing towards the window. He wasn’t anyone from the regulars and he seemed young and handsome from what Dean could gather from the little he could see under the baseball hat that the man was wearing. His features weren’t really clear from where Dean was standing and the Omega was too far to be able to smell, if the guy was an Alpha or a Beta, but his interest was definitely picked. Dean only slept with girls now, but occasionally a guy would get his attention. So far, though, he hadn’t slept with anyone. It was hard to do so, after everything that went down with Cas. If the opportunity arose, however, he had recently decided that he wouldn’t say no. And he, of course, would be the dominant one and not the other way around. The days of his Omega status were over for him.

A few minutes later of Dean watching at every chance he got towards the mysterious man, he saw Becky speaking to him and taking his order before she came back at the bar.  
“One double whiskey, no ice…” she told him as she leaned at the bar. Dean could see that she was drooling. Becky was a good girl and usually she acted normally, but the minute she would see a guy that she liked, she would start acting all kinds of crazy.

“What’s up? Did you see anyone interesting?” Dean asked and he smirked as he started making another drink that a girl had asked before Becky came.

“Interesting ain’t gonna cut it. I just saw a god. Man, that guy is hot. And he has that mysterious vibe going on that drives me crazy,” Becky answered as she turned to look again at the guy Dean was watching earlier.

“Who, the guy with the baseball hat?” he asked as if he didn’t already know whom she was talking about.

“Yeah, him. He’s gorgeous,” she said excitedly.

Dean snorted at her reaction.  
“Please, Becky, you don’t need a man to drive you crazy. You’re nuts all by yourself.”

“Oh, give me a break, Winchester. You’re just jealous. He’s more handsome than you, you know,” she teased him.

“That’s impossible,” Dean teased her back as he gave the drink to the girl at the other side of the bar.

When he came back to her and started making the guy’s drink, Becky continued talking.  
“Maybe it’s because I have a thing for guys with darker hair. I don’t know. You’re just too blond. Sorry, Dean, but you’re simply not my type.”

“Well, that hurt, but I forgive you…” Dean said and winked at her before he gave her the whiskey. She just giggled and went back to the guy. Dean kept staring towards them, but then someone else came and asked for a beer and he went back to work.

…Α-Ω…

It was half an hour later when Dean saw the guy standing up and dropping a few bills on the table, before he started heading outside.

“Becky, I’ll take my break now…” Dean yelled at the waitress and hastily got out from behind the bar and went after the guy.

When he was outside, he looked around and then, he saw the man leaning against a small truck at the edge of the parking lot while looking at something on his phone. Dean still couldn’t see his face clearly because of the hat that he was wearing and because it was dark, but his body looked even yummier now that he was standing and Becky had said that he was hot. So, Dean drove his hands nervously through his hair before he made up his mind and walked towards the guy.

“Hey, do you have a lighter?” he asked casually, reaching for his smokes in the back pocket of his jeans.

The man hadn’t looked up all this time, but at the sound of Dean’s voice, he hastily locked eyes with him. Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw those familiar green blue eyes staring back at him. When he had first met him, he thought his eyes were blue, but after meeting Cas, he knew they were way different.

“Dean?” the man muttered, disbelievingly.

“Michael?” Dean asked also stunned after a moment.

“You… Oh my God. I can’t believe it’s you. I haven’t seen you in… five years now. How are you? How have you been?” the Alpha asked him and then moved and hugged him, giving him a pat on the back before he let go.  
“You’re different… You don’t smell like an Omega anymore…” he realized.

“Now I definitely need to smoke,” said Dean and reached for the lighter in his jeans, forgetting all about how he wasn’t supposed to have one. Michael watched him as he nervously lit a cigarette and then leaned against his truck.

“Are you okay?” the Alpha asked, getting closer to him.  
“Since when do you smoke?”

“It’s been a while…” Dean answered as he kept smoking like his life depended on it.

“I… I heard about your dad… I’m really sorry. Gabriel told me, but I wasn’t in the country and I couldn’t make it to the funeral,” Michael said, as he leaned on his truck right next to where Dean was.

“Well, it’s been four and a half years that he’s been dead, so don’t sweat it,” Dean replied and then took one more drag of his cigarette.

“Still, I’m sorry. How did he die?”

“He had a stroke,” Dean answered and went back to smoking.

“You’ve changed a lot. I see the way you look now and I realize that you were just a boy back when we first met. You’re much more muscular and your face has changed. It’s not that…”

“Feminine?” Dean asked, interrupting the other man and laughing to himself. Meeting Michael like this and after all this time was surreal.

“No, it was never feminine. It was just more boyish, sweeter. You’re a man now,” Michael said and paused.  
“So, care to explain the smell? Or even better, the lack of it?”

“Scent blockers…” Dean said simply and took another drag of his cigarette.

“I see… So, you’re passing as a Beta now? Does anyone know about your true nature?”

“Just my uncle Bobby and his wife, Ellen. She’s Jo’s mother… I live with them,” Dean replied, looking towards the Roadhouse and away from Michael.

“Oh…”the Alpha said, feeling his heart sink at the mention of Jo. She reminded him of all the things he had lost.

“I heard about your company… Where have you been? What’s with the whole look and the truck?” Dean asked, looking at the Alpha again and pointing at his attire and his car.

“Well, if you heard about the company, you must know that Lucifer took everything from me. My entire fortune…” Michael started to say.

“Yeah, I read the papers…”

“I had nothing left. He took my company, my money, my place at the clan… so, I hit the road. I sold some of my stuff, before he confiscated everything and I bought this used truck. I’ve been traveling around the States ever since,” he finished, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Doing what? How do you survive? Don’t you need to work? Where do you live?” Dean asked concerned.

“I’m not always on the move. I get jobs at bars and places like that in the towns I visit. Never stayed in one place for longer than a month, though. I sleep in my truck…”

“I don’t understand. Why do you live like that? Even if Lucifer took your company and your money, why didn’t you find a job at some other company? You’re educated and you’re smart, with a lot of experience.”

“You’d be surprised by how people can change towards you when they know you’re poor. Everyone turned their backs on me. No one I knew would hire me. And it wasn’t any different with the ones I didn’t know. I tried it at first, after the initial shock of losing everything, I went to a lot of interviews; but the moment they heard who I was, they all showed me the door. They didn’t want their names to get involved in the scandal. So, I took off. I changed everything about me. The suits for the ripped jeans and the ties for this baseball hat,” Michael said and removed his hat for the first time, running his hand through his messy and slightly longer hair.

“And what? Your family just gave up on you? It’s hard to believe. They loved you. What about your father? How could he let this happen? Gabriel? Cas? How could they let Lucifer do this to you?” Dean asked, trying to make sense of everything.

“They didn’t let him do anything, but there was nothing they could have done either. I’m the one who disappeared on them. I just couldn’t look at their faces anymore. They were all so sorry for me. They thought that I was gonna break down. My father wanted me to go back and live with him in L.A., but I said no. Except for the occasional phone call now and then to let them know that I’m okay, I have no other contact with them. They all worry about me, I know they do, but I just can’t go back.”

“So, how is everyone?” Dean asked while blushing. It was obvious that he was nervous.

“They’re fine. Gabriel is still single after his divorce and he’s working for Lucifer…”

“Wait, what? Why would he still be working for that jerk?” Dean asked surprised and sounding disgusted by the idea.

“It’s not because he wants to. He does it because he’s still trying to find a way to get the company back; to reveal Lucifer’s scam. But so far, no luck… He didn’t want to make it so easy for our brother to walk away with everything just like that. My uncle, on the other hand, showed his true colors. He turned his back on me the moment Lucifer took the reins. The way things turned out, I’m lucky that I’m not in prison. Lucifer showed up one day with my uncle by his side and they both showed me a bunch of papers that proved that I was laundering money. Crowley McLeod and Dick Roman were in on this too. They threatened me that they would take them to the police and that I would end up behind bars. It was all Lucifer's doing. He was stealing from the company by changing the numbers in the books and he made it look like I was the one doing it and then that I was using them for different illegal purposes outside the company. I had no way of proving what was really going on and also a scandal like that would put everything I had worked for at risk. So, I decided to let a different scandal come to the surface and let them win. We let people think that I supposedly owed money and that the company was near bankrupt. So the others appeared like saviors by supposedly buying me out and putting more money to save the company and making Lucifer the new president; my beloved brother, who took my entire fortune along the way and threw me on the street like a sick dog. Gabriel thinks that the money Lucifer was stealing was used for something he was working on with the other two. We just need to find proof and that's what Gabriel is trying to do, to get back to your question”, Michael said and sighed.

“I can’t believe this. It sounds more like a movie than the reality. But I still can’t believe how you laid down the weapons so easily. What about all the others? What about Cas?” Dean asked and immediately regretted it. Although he had plenty of time to get over Cas, it still stung just to say his name. So, after the question left his lips, he averted his eyes because he didn't want to see the pity on Michael's face.

“Well, Cas is a completely different story and he has other things to worry about. He is a changed man now. His life has been a roller-coaster, but he's now trying to find his path and I think that he's actually succeeding this time. I didn't want to get in the way of that. After finding out the truth about his real family and his father's crimes, his whole world shattered. He has had enough troubles for a lifetime,” Michael said and paused. "We didn’t know where he was for months after you two broke up and he left. He only resurfaced when he heard about Lucifer and what he had done. He had my back, but there was nothing he could have done. I just wanted him to live his life the way he has chosen to live it and not drag him into another mess. He deserves to have peace after all the pain and the drama,” Michael said and looked concerned at the pained expression on Dean's face.  
“I’m insensitive, aren’t I? Am I upsetting you? I shouldn’t be telling you all this. It must have been hard for you after your break up,” Michael realized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad that he's doing okay. I guess it wasn’t in the cards for us…” Dean reassured him, but looked sad nonetheless.

“So, what about you and your brother? Where is Sam?” Michael asked trying to change the subject.

“Sam is great. He’s at Stanford, on a scholarship, studying pre-law. After dad died, Sam turned into an Omega. Our grandfather wanted nothing to do with us anymore, so, I had to become the one to support us. My uncle Bobby –well, he’s not really my uncle, but he’s like one- decided to move with us here at Sioux Falls. He moved his business here from Lawrence –it’s just a garage- and his wife Ellen bought this place and turned it into a bar. I have a room where I live above Bobby’s garage, next to their house. I work for both. I’m a mechanic by day and a bartender by night,” Dean confessed.

“Wow, don’t you ever get tired?” Michael asked.

“They don’t let me pay any rent and I need the money for Sammy and me. I want to be able to get us our own place, but I can’t afford it right now. They’re both like a family to me. They take care of me, feed me, and give me the day off whenever I want. It’s not like I’m their slave or anything. I see it like helping each other out. Bobby needs the extra hands at the garage and I need the money. My dad used to work for him back in Lawrence, before everything. The job at the Roadhouse was my decision. I wanted the extra cash, but I couldn’t get a full time job because I was already working for Bobby. I only work here for a few hours every other day,” Dean finished and dropped the remaining of his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his boot.  
“So, what brings you to Sioux Falls? Heading somewhere?” he asked then.

“Not really. The road just led me here. I was passing through when I realized that I was tired and found this place to get a drink. Perhaps it was fate, considering I found you here…” Michael said and then leaned into Dean, only a few inches separating him from the other man’s lips before Dean pulled away.

“Michael, don’t. I told you I live my life differently now… I don’t want to fall back to the same patterns and mistakes.”

“Then what were you doing when you came up to me, earlier? Before you realized it was me?” Michael protested and stayed close to Dean, touching the Omega’s face with his hand.

“Okay, you caught me… I just wanted to have a one night stand, but I can’t with you. You know what I really am. I can’t pretend with you…” Dean murmured and closed his eyes as the other man caressed his arm.

“Pretend about what?” Michael murmured in response, close to Dean’s neck.

“That I’m a Beta. You already know what I am… You’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega and you would never want to bottom for me… Would you?” Dean asked, looking at Michael in the eye.

“You want to top? So…, even with guys you have completely let go of your true nature, then? You never bottom now?” Michael asked, trying to understand.

“I haven’t slept with a guy since Cas and I broke up, but… that’s what I wanted, when I saw you, tonight. I just felt like I wanted a male, muscular, warm body to bury myself in,” Dean replied, but then moved away from Michael’s reach, facing away from the Alpha.

“It’s okay, I get it. I let you down in the past and now you’re afraid to open up to me again. I don’t blame you…” Michael started to say and Dean turned to look at him.

“It’s not like that… It’s not that I don’t trust you. The problem is I don’t trust myself. I’ve been doing great. I’m finally becoming the man I always wanted to be and I don’t want to jeopardize that. I don’t need any more drama in my life right now. I have to focus on my goals,” Dean retorted as Michael leaned back against his truck and let a sigh escape his lips.  
“So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to leave?” the Omega asked then.

“Depends… Do you want me to leave?” Michael asked in return.

“I… I don’t know… I suppose you could stay for a while…” Dean answered, not daring to look at the other man. Michael stared at him, but said nothing.  
“We’re looking for someone to hire at the bar, if you’re interested. The other bartender we have now will be leaving by the end of the month,” Dean said then out of the blue.

“You would hire me?” Michael asked surprised by Dean’s proposal.

“Yeah, I mean… why the hell not? You said you do that sort of thing now, right? And I know you’re trustworthy… Besides, it’s really good to see you again. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a familiar face outside of family,” Dean admitted and looked at the other man, waiting for his answer.

“I’d like that. Yeah, I want to stay for a while…” Michael finally answered.

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Then, I guess we better go talk to Ellen. Come on, I’ll introduce you…” he said and started walking towards the Roadhouse again.

Michael stood frozen for a moment, contemplating if this was the right decision to make, but then, when Dean turned to look at him, he knew it was the only one and quickly, he followed Dean back inside the bar.


	2. A New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time I managed to write a new chapter! For those who are reading both versions, I want to say that I'm working on the next chapter of the first version too, but I didn't want to wait to finish that one to post this, since it was already ready and I haven't posted in like ages! The other one won't be too long; I will post it soon.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and, of course, like always, thanks for reading! Your comments are most welcome! :D

With hesitant steps Dean got back inside the Roadhouse with Michael, a few feet behind him and ignored Becky’s curious glances to look for Ellen. When he saw she was nowhere in the bar area, he turned to look at the Alpha.

“Go and wait by the bar. I’ll bring her out in a minute”, he said and Michael nodded, doing as he was told. Dean soon disappeared behind what seemed like the storage or the kitchen door, as the place also served food. He didn’t stay alone for long though.

“Hey, you’re that guy from earlier. I thought you left”, came Becky’s voice, as she stepped behind the bar.  
“Do you want me to get you anything else?” she asked.

Michael looked at her uncomfortably and then placed his baseball cap on the bar.  
“No, thank you. I’m just waiting for Dean”, he answered, while looking back at the door, behind which Dean had disappeared just a few moments ago.

“Wow, he didn’t waste any time, did he? I bet he did it just to piss me off”, Becky said annoyed.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about”, Michael replied, looking at her.

“He told you to wait for him to get his things and go back at his place, did he not? You know he always does that. Picking up ladies and leaving his job in the middle of his shift. Just because he’s part of Ellen’s family, it doesn’t mean he can do that all the time. Leaving me to deal with the bar all by myself, just so he can get laid. And now I told him that I like someone and he goes out of his way to pick up guys too?” Becky kept ranting, until Dean appeared at the door again with Ellen right behind him.  
“Speak of the devil! Enjoy your evening with that asshole”, she muttered and then left, shoving Dean on her way out.

“No worries, Becky! But I think you need new glasses. There are people walking here”, Dean yelled after her and then went to Michael.  
“So, you met Becky? You might wanna watch your feet, while you’re here. She tends to step on people”, Dean said and laughed and then turned to look at Ellen.  
“Ellen, this is Michael. Michael this is Ellen”, he introduced them.

“So, you are the famous Michael. Dean’s ex. I’ve heard a lot about you and if I add the things I know from the papers, not all good”, Ellen said with a hard expression on her face.

“Ellen, what…” Dean started to say, but Michael interrupted him.

“No, it’s okay. Yes, I’m Michael and I’m sure you must have heard a lot about me, but if you want my advice; don’t believe everything you read in the papers. As for the things I’m sure Dean has told you about me; I’m afraid everything is true”, Michael replied.

“Is that so? And what about the things he hasn’t told me? Like why you’re here. What would be the real answer to that? What are you looking to find here? Why do you want to work alongside him? Are you trying to break his heart again?” Ellen asked in a harsh tone once again.

“Ellen”, Dean objected.

“Finding Dean here was a lovely coincidence. There is no agenda to me being here. Now that I saw him, however, I can’t deny that I want to spend more time with him, because I missed him. But I assure you that there is no reason for you to worry about me breaking any hearts. I would never do anything to harm him again. Although, Dean, you might want to go and talk to your friend Becky, because she seems to have the wrong idea about us”, Michael said, turning to look at Dean at the last part.

“Is that why she almost knocked me to the ground?” Dean asked.  
“Don’t worry about her. I’ll talk to her later. So, Ellen? What do you say? Will you give him the job?”

Ellen looked Michael up and down and then she nodded once.  
“How soon can you start? Are you staying somewhere in the area?” she asked then.

“Actually, Ellen, I wanted to talk to you about that. Michael has no place to stay and I was wondering if you could lend him the room in the back. We’ll put a mattress in it and he can just bring his things. It’s better than sleeping in his car, which is what he is currently doing”, Dean said, sparing a disapproving glance towards the Alpha. He still couldn’t believe how much he had let himself go. He was nothing like the man he used to be.

“So, you went from the king sized beds and the mansions to sleeping in your car?” Ellen asked, while raising an eyebrow.

“People change, I suppose. And it wasn’t like I could afford the life I used to have anymore, even if I wanted to”, Michael answered and looked down at his hands, looking thoughtful all of the sudden, like he was perhaps remembering his previous life.

“Dean, can you go find Becky and talk to her, please? I don’t want her to be mad at you. Help her out a little; I’ll keep Michael company while you do your job”, Ellen said and Dean nodded, before he walked away.

Michael watched as Dean walked towards where Becky was standing and then turned to look at Ellen again.  
“I’m sensing that you want to ask me something and that you didn’t want Dean to be here, when you do. So, what is it?” the Alpha surprised her with his question.

“Look, Michael, I want to help you and I realize that you are in a difficult situation right now, but before I decide about anything, I need to know something first.”

“Okay, please tell me…”

“I sense that you might miss the old you, the way you used to live. Even if I hire you here, things won’t improve too much from the way you’re living your life now. The payment is shit and you have to realize that Dean’s life isn’t much better either. Look, you and your brother, you both hurt the boy very much and he’s been suffering for years because of you –well, mostly because of your brother, but you know what I mean- he’s been through so much. He turned his life upside down and abandoned his life as an Omega, because he didn’t trust Alphas anymore. He is like a wounded animal and I’m going to protect him with everything I’ve got. I can’t prevent him from seeing you or bringing you back into his life, if that’s what he really wants, but I need you to tell me something, before I give you the okay to work here. Do you still have feelings for Dean? Are you going to make a move on him, if he lets you?” Ellen asked and waited for the Alpha’s answer.

“Dean has never left my heart or my mind, even when he was with my brother or after, when I was far away and things were over between them. I never forgot about him, but I knew that it was best for me to stay away. Finding him here was a huge surprise to me as well, like I said. I never wanted to mess up his life again. But now that I’m here, I feel like it was fate that brought me to this place. Maybe because I have a purpose. To put the pieces back together. Help him heal and become his real self again. I’m worried about him. The way he’s been living. I don’t like it, but I won’t do anything without his permission. I just want to be close to him and take whatever he offers me, whether that is simple friendship or something more. So, to answer your question, yes… I still have feelings for him, but I won’t act on them, if he doesn’t give me a reason to do so. I won’t make a move on him, if he doesn’t make a move on me first. I admit that I might have flirted a little with him earlier, but I won’t do it again, if it’s not what he wants”, Michael finished and sighed deeply.

“Alright… and now the million dollar question. What would you do, if you found out tomorrow that you could have back your company and all your wealth? Would you choose your old life over Dean and leave him again? What would be more important to you, if say you two started dating again? Would you leave him behind? Do you want him only because you have nothing left? Or would you still want him in your life?” Ellen asked, causing Michael to stare at her.

“Now that I found him, I wouldn’t want to lose him again. I don’t know how things between us will progress, but I don’t want to be without him in my life anymore. Losing Dean was much more painful than losing my entire fortune, so if I had to choose, I’d rather stay with Dean forever than get my fortune back. But if I ever got the chance to get back what’s rightfully mine, I’d make sure to use everything only to make Dean’s life better and not mine. I’ve learned my lesson and now I know what’s important in life. I’d never do anything to hurt him again”, Michael said, as he turned to look at Dean cleaning a table at the other side of the room.

“Okay, you convinced me… You can start tomorrow, if you want. Besides, I feel like I owe you this. You hired my Jo, when she needed to work and kept her even after you and Dean broke up, even though she had absolutely no experience and you could have turned her down from the get-go.”

“Thank you, Ellen, for hiring me. But you owe me nothing. Jo earned her place in the company and if it was up to me, she’d still have it, but as you can see, not even I have a place there anymore.”

“You’re a good man, Michael. Something tells me that the tables will turn at some point and things will go back to the way they should be.”

“I’m not so sure. I don’t know if I have the strength to fight anymore. I don’t want to keep my hopes up. Whatever is meant to happen, will happen.”

“I understand. Look, the room in the back isn’t ready yet. There’s no way you can sleep in it, today, but you’re more than welcome to sleep on our couch back at home. Except, of course, you and Dean have other plans”, she said, lowering her eyes.

“I think my car will suffice for tonight, thank you”, Michael answered and gave her a little smile.

Just then, Dean came back at the bar and placed his right arm around Michael’s shoulders.  
“So, are we going to be working buddies or what?” he asked, looking at Ellen.

“The job is his”, Ellen told him and Dean’s face lit up, while he smiled at her and then at Michael.

“Well, then, I guess that congratulations are in order. Welcome aboard”, he said and patted the Alpha on his back.

“Thank you, Dean, it’s good to be here”, Michael told him, smiling back at him.

…Α-Ω…

SIX HOURS LATER…

“Baby, keep quiet… they’re gonna hear us”, Dean muttered, between kisses, as he stumbled out of his car; Michael following right behind him, while his hands groped every inch of Dean’s skin they could reach.

“Where’s your room?” Michael asked, never letting Dean’s lips leave his for more time than necessary to speak.

“It’s above the garage… I need to find my keys”, Dean said, while chuckling uncontrollably, causing Michael to do the same. They were both way too drunk to stay quiet or to pay attention to their surroundings and that’s why they never saw Ellen, who was watching them from her bedroom’s window, since the moment they arrived.

Michael kept groping him and kissing the back of his neck, while Dean tried to unlock the door and go up to his apartment –well, apartment was a strong word, it was just a bedroom with a small fridge, a sink and a small bathroom with the tiniest shower that could barely fit one person- and get to business with Michael. It had been a long time and he couldn’t wait. Although, tonight the roles would be reversed. His keys, however, weren’t doing them any favors and he managed to drop them twice, making them both laugh loudly, forgetting about the fact that they were supposed to stay quiet. Ellen just shook her head at the scene in front of her and then went back to bed, deciding to deal with this shit, tomorrow. Dean was a grown man and she wanted to believe that he was responsible. He wasn’t a kid anymore. So, she lied next to Bobby’s sleeping form and tried to block out the sounds.

When Dean finally opened the door and they climbed the stairs, things escalated pretty fast after that and shirts, shoes and other articles of clothing found their way on the floor, until they were both completely naked and panting on Dean’s bed.

“I’ve missed you so much, Dean…” Michael said, while he continued kissing him fiercely.  
“This mouth… this body… You’re so hot… You’re hotter than ever”, he continued muttering.

“Stop talking, baby and do something more useful with your mouth” Dean told him then and guided the other man’s head with his hands further down his body, until his lips circled the tip of his half hard cock and Dean let out a wanton moan.

Michael worked him to full hardness in no time, bobbing his head up and down, while massaging the Omega’s balls at the same time and driving him crazy.

“You need to stop or I’m gonna come, before we get to the good part”, Dean told him after a while and then climbed on top of Michael, licking his way into the Alpha’s mouth and tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. With certain and steady hands, he caressed Michael’s body, until he reached his legs and pushed them apart, going down on him and taking his big Alpha cock between his lips, making Michael scream with pleasure. After working him for a few minutes, Dean let the Alpha’s member fall free from his lips, while saliva and pre-cum were still connecting it with his mouth and brought his right hand to Michael’s lips, ordering him to open up for him and suck his fingers.

When Dean was pleased with how wet his fingers were, coated with the other man’s saliva, he brought his hand again between Michael’s legs, until he found his entrance and circled it with his index finger. Slowly but surely he pushed inside, drawing an animalistic sound out of Michael’s mouth. Soon, he could fit two fingers inside, scissoring them expertly to open him up for his cock, although this was the first time he was doing something like that. When he got to three fingers, he figured Michael was prepared enough, since Dean wasn’t that big, because of his Omega nature, but well big enough even to be taken for a Beta, and moved to open the first drawer of his nightstand and take out a condom and a bottle of lube, which contained Omega pheromones for increased pleasure.

Michael was panting like crazy underneath him, while Dean put on the condom and applied a generous amount of lube on it, before lining his dick with Michael’s entrance.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this and you want me to do it?” the Omega asked, uncertainty playing on his features for the first time, since they started.

“Yes, I am, Dean… It’s okay… I want you to fuck me”, Michael said, panting hard, while the smell of Omega pheromones was filling his airways, driving him nuts.

“Okay, then, baby… Here goes nothing”, Dean said and with one swift and careful motion, he buried himself deep inside Michael, until he bottomed out.

There was nothing sweet about the way they fucked. It was pure animalistic passion, fast and hard. Dean seemed a lot like an Alpha, as he moved above Michael, who was a complete mess underneath him. While they fucked, there were scratches that drew blood and bite-marks everywhere the teeth could reach. Of course the bite-marks were nothing like a mating mark. They were superficial; however, Dean’s faint mating mark on Michael’s neck was still there. The Alpha hadn’t gone to remove it. When Dean noticed it, it only made him drive into Michael even harder and deeper, until he felt the orgasm pulling in his belly and took Michael’s member into his palm and started stroking him fast, soon feeling the Alpha’s knot forming at the base. And this was the last drop for Dean, who cried out his orgasm, as he felt Michael clenching around him and felt the Alpha’s sperm painting both their stomachs and his hand.

After pulling out carefully, he discarded the condom on the floor and fell exhausted next to Michael, who was staring at the ceiling, still panting, while his knot was fully formed and he was still producing sperm that was coming in waves.

“So…” Dean muttered, while looking at him.

“That was… different”, Michael fought to find the words. He couldn’t explain what it was that he had just felt.

“That’s one word for it. Did you like it?” Dean asked, turning his body fully towards Michael.

“That’s an understatement… This was the best sex we’ve ever had”, Michael spoke honestly, unable to hold back the words.

Dean smirked upon hearing his answer.  
“So, would you be willing to do it again?” he asked then, while drawing circles on Michael’s chest with his fingers.

Michael turned his head and stared into Dean’s green eyes.  
“I’d try anything and do everything with you, if it meant I get to have you”, Michael answered, causing Dean to look away from his gaze and fix his eyes on his hand on the other man’s chest, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Michael, don’t…” Dean started to say, but Michael interrupted him.

“I know, I know… I’m sorry. We said this was just sex and I’m okay with it, but… I want you to keep fucking me, while I’m here. I don’t want to stop. Just casual sex, you know? No strings attached. Pure hot male on male sex. What do you say?” the Alpha asked and Dean had to stare at him again.

“You want us to be fuck buddies? And you want me to keep fucking you, like we did today? You want me to keep topping, even though you’re an Alpha?” the Omega asked, finding it hard to believe.

“Well, yes… Like I said, this was our best time and besides, I’m a confident enough Alpha to let you do the fucking. There’s even an advantage to this deal. Since all we want is casual sex, we won’t have to worry about being knotted together after we’re done. It’s easy. In and out and it’s over. Simple as that. So, what do you say?” Michael asked, turning his body fully towards Dean.

“Fuck buddies?” Dean asked again.

“Yes… fuck buddies”, Michael confirmed.

“Well, I guess I’m in, then”, Dean agreed and Michael drew him into a sloppy kiss to seal the deal.

“You think you’ll be ready soon for round two?” Michael asked him then, after climbing on top of Dean, making the Omega chuckle.  
“This time I want to ride you”, the Alpha said, before he dived in again and claimed Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss.

…Α-Ω…

When Dean entered the main house’s kitchen the next morning, it was to find both Bobby and Ellen staring at him like they’ve been waiting for him to come over and have an intervention.

“Good morning to you, too”, he muttered, before he dived in the pancakes that Ellen had ready on the kitchen island.

“Rough night? You seem to be starving”, Bobby said in a grumpy voice, while glaring at the Omega. Dean just kept eating, refusing to look at him.

“You seem like you went a round with a wildcat. There are bruises and scratches all over you”, Ellen commented.  
“Or should I say rounds? As in plural?” she asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at Dean.

“So, you heard? I’m sorry if we were a little loud. I didn’t mean to keep you up”, Dean said, as he turned red in the face.

“Dean, it’s not just that you kept us up with your continuing sex noises all night. We’re worried about you”, Ellen started to say, but Bobby interrupted her.

“Speak for yourself. I was traumatized by the noises I kept hearing all night long. Idjit.”

Ellen gave Bobby a sideways glare and continued.   
“It’s just… How normal do you think it is that the moment your ex shows up in town you start a sex marathon with him? You don’t see it now, but this is wrong and you’re going to get hurt, because of this. I thought you said that life as a Beta was easier and that you didn’t want to go back to the way things were.”

“I know and I still believe that”, Dean answered, still chewing on his food.

“What do you mean you still believe that? And what about last night? You had sex with him! Don’t you think that changes things?” Ellen asked.

“No, I don’t. It was just casual sex, nothing more. We made a deal”, Dean answered, while he kept eating his food.

“A deal? What kind of a deal? Are you insane? What are you going to do? Are you going to stop taking suppressants? What if he gets you pregnant? Have you thought of that?” Ellen kept mumbling.

“Since I’m pretty sure that male Alphas don’t get pregnant, I think we’ve got this covered. And to answer your question, no. I won’t stop taking suppressants”, Dean said and then got up from the stool he was sitting on and started getting ready to head back outside to work at the garage, while both Ellen and Bobby kept staring at him.  
“Bobby, if you don’t mind, hurry up, because we have a lot of work to do, today”, he said.

“What do you mean? Did Michael...?” Ellen tried to say, but she was at a loss for words.  
“But he’s an Alpha…” she went on.

“Yeah, I’m glad we covered that, but if you don’t mind I have work to do”, Dean said, but before he could leave, Ellen spoke again.

“Wait, doesn’t he want to eat something? Won’t he come down for breakfast?” she asked, trying very hard and failing to hide the embarrassment from the discovery she had just made. She wouldn’t be able to look Michael again in the eyes.

“I’m sure he’s enjoying his breakfast wherever he went to this morning. Since we’re just fuck buddies, it’s not in the description to offer him breakfast with my uncle and his wife in the morning. We’re just having sex, nothing more. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a car to fix”, Dean said and then got out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Ellen and Bobby were both left staring at the door in silence, until Bobby finally spoke.

“Balls. Well this just got a lot weirder than I originally thought it was”, he muttered.

“Tell me about it”, Ellen said, still staring at the door with wide eyes.

“They’re both idjits, if they think this is going to last. Alphas and Omegas don’t just let go of their nature and switch places. Prepare yourself for all the drama that is about to come”, Bobby went on and then got up from his stool as well.  
“I’ll better go help that idjit, outside. See you later”, he said, giving a kiss on Ellen’s cheek and then leaving her alone in the kitchen with her thoughts.


	3. Trust Is Earned

ONE MONTH LATER…

A month later everything seemed to be falling into place. Michael was working at the bar for two weeks now –after Cole’s departure- and he was sleeping at the Roadhouse, in the room they had in the back, the nights he wasn’t sleeping in Dean’s room; if you could call that sleep. Dean was staying with him at the Roadhouse, the nights he was working there as well, and the rest of the evenings Michael was visiting him at his place, but sleep was the thing they never did. It was always the same; rounds and rounds of hot sex and then always goodbye. Tonight, however, things looked different. For the first time it was Dean who went to find Michael at the Roadhouse, even though he didn’t have a shift. 

“What are you doing here? You’re not working tonight”, Becky said the moment she saw Dean approaching the bar.

“So what? I’m not allowed to come for a drink? This is a bar, if you haven’t noticed”, Dean retorted and kept walking towards the bar, ignoring her. Becky wouldn’t have it, however, and she blocked his way.

“And aren’t there any other bars in town?” she asked annoyed.

“Well, there aren’t any that let me drink for free. If you find one that does, tell me and I’ll go there.”

“Are you here to see Michael? Is that it?”

Dean rolled his eyes at her reaction.  
“And what if I am? Why the hell do you care?”

“Are you two seeing each other? Do you have a relationship?”

“Whoa… whoa! What relationship? Slow down there! Who said anything about a relationship?”

“So you’re telling me that you’re not sleeping together?” Becky asked. She was starting to get on Dean’s nerves. Where were all these questions coming from? He had just walked into the bar and he wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation.

“We’re just having sex”, he answered defensively.

“So, you’re not exclusive. Is that what you’re saying?” Becky asked, surprising Dean with her question.

“We… uh… no. We’re not exclusive. We’re just having sex”, he finally answered.

“So, you wouldn’t mind, If I asked him out then, would you?”

“What? You want to ask him out? Why would you want that?” Dean asked, getting red in the face. He couldn’t hide how shocked he felt.

“Because I like him and ever since he started working here, we’ve come close. I think he likes me too”, she answered and she looked sincere.

“He told you that?” Dean asked and he looked irritated now.

“No, but I can tell.”

“And you don’t care that we’re fucking every night?” Dean asked rudely. How could she want to go out with Michael, when she knew what was going on between them?

“Not really. Besides, this isn’t going to last”, she said pointing between him and Michael.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, first of all, you said it yourself that this is not exclusive, so it’s fair game for anyone to try and seduce him; but most importantly, it is the base of your guys’ relationship that makes me say that”, Becky answered, looking cocky.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I might have heard Ellen talking to Michael about your said relationship”, she said, as she moved to clear a table near the door, where they were standing this whole time. Dean followed her around, as she kept moving from table to table, ignoring him, after she dropped the bomb.

“And?” he finally asked irritated.

“I know what you and Michael have been doing. I know that you have swapped places in the bedroom and I also know how Michael feels about it”, Becky said and Dean grabbed her arm to make her look at him.

“What did he say?” he asked, when he dragged her behind a wall, so that they couldn’t be seen by anyone from the bar.

“He doesn’t like it as much as you would hope so. He misses taking the lead. He wants to be a real Alpha again. He wants to have real sex and be knotted again to someone. That is something that I could easily offer him, don’t you think?” Becky still thought that Dean was a Beta and she didn’t know all the details as she believed she did; and being an Omega herself, she thought that it would be easier for her to get closer to Michael, now that Dean -who was only a Beta- wasn’t even having real sex with the Alpha.

“So, he doesn’t like having sex with me then? Is that what you heard?” Dean asked, ignoring her last remark.

“He didn’t say that. I just heard him saying that he misses his old Alpha days. I don’t think he wants to hurt your feelings and that’s why he hasn’t said anything. But since you don’t see him seriously either, there’s no reason for him to worry about it. He can start a real relationship with someone who appreciates his Alpha status. Besides, I saw him first and you took him from me”, Becky accused, pointing a finger at his face.

They never told Becky how Dean and Michael knew each other. You would think that with Michael being a celebrity and all, she would have figured it out, but she never really recognized him. It was kind of difficult, since he looked nothing like his old self. So, Dean didn’t even try to correct her.

“Like I said, he’s fair game. So watch it, Winchester”, Becky warned before she walked away.

“Whatever”, Dean murmured in return and left to find Michael at the bar. It was weird that a ridiculous declaration such as Becky’s could make him feel so irritated, but it did. He was sure that Becky’s charm wouldn’t work on a man like Michael, but still he found himself feeling jealous and worried all of a sudden, even though, it wasn’t his place to feel like that. Michael and he had agreed that this thing between them was something casual and that’s the way he always saw it until today. But hearing that Michael was tired of what they had been doing for the past month and that he preferred to go back to more normal stuff made him realize that he wasn’t ready to give this up, if that’s what Michael wanted. So, he was going to try his best not to lose what he had. And it was good timing too, because tonight he had come prepared.

“Hey, handsome”, the Omega said as he reached the bar and grabbed a stool to sit.

“Hey…” Michael said in return, looking confused.  
“I thought you weren’t working tonight”, he went on as he placed his hands on the counter.

“I’m not. I’m just here for a drink. Will you buy me one?” Dean asked and winked.

“Uh, sure… what would you like?”

“You, in your bed, naked…” Dean replied, giving Michael his most charming smile.

“I don’t really know how to make that drink”, Michael answered a little weirded out by Dean’s forwardness.  
“How about a beer?” he asked instead.

“Right… A Sol would be fine.”

“Coming right up”, Michael said and moved to get his beer.

“Do you need any help tonight?” Dean asked, trying to clear the awkwardness between them, the moment he had his beer in front of him.

“Not really. Tonight is slow and we might close up earlier than usual”, Michael replied as he started wiping the counter with a piece of cloth.

“Oh…”

“Cole called and asked me if I wanted to go bowling, when my shift was over. I’m thinking of going. Perhaps you would like to join us.”

“I didn’t know you and Cole were hanging out”, Dean said instead of answering.

“He’s a good guy and a great bartender. He showed me a few tricks while he was still working here. We went out a couple of times”, Michael replied as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“You went out? Like on a date?” Dean asked shocked.

“No no… wrong choice of words I guess. I mean as friends… we just hung out. So, do you want to come?”

“I’m not really in the mood…” Dean murmured.

“Okay”, Michael answered and left it at that.

…Α-Ω…

Two hours later and Michael was left by himself to close the bar. There was only Dean still sitting at the bar waiting for him. As Michael was putting away some fresh washed glasses, Dean decided to move behind him and hug him, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist.

“Hey, you scared me…” Michael confessed, looking surprised by Dean’s move. He was still trying to ignore him though and he kept putting away more glasses.

“So what? You’re still planning on going bowling with Cole?” Dean asked, hugging Michael more tightly.

“That was the plan. I’ll have to call him soon to tell him that I’ve finished here.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me? I promise I’ll make you feel good. Bowling sounds so boring.” Dean started kissing the back of Michael’s neck.

“I guess I’m not in the mood for sex tonight. I just want to go out and have some fun.” Dean moved his hands lower on Michael’s body at the sound of the other man’s words, making him sigh.

“Are you sure? Not even if I offered you real Alpha-Omega sex? If I asked you to knot me tonight?” Michael turned around in the Omega’s arms surprised.

“What? You’d be willing to do that? I thought you said you never wanted to do that again. That life as a Beta is easier”, Michael said, while looking deeply in Dean’s eyes.

“Betas get knotted too, you know… Perhaps I missed having you inside me. Perhaps I wanted tonight to be special and that’s why I didn’t take my pill and didn’t put on my scent blockers…” Dean murmured on Michael’s chest.

“You’re telling me the truth. I can smell you. I can smell your slick…” Michael was shocked.

“You have no idea how wet I am for you right now… So, are you still going bowling?” Dean asked with a devilish grin on his face.

“No way in hell am I leaving you right now. I want you… all of you”, Michael said and then crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

After that it didn’t take long for them to get to Michael’s room and lose all their clothes along the way, leaving articles of clothing from the bar to the bed. Once they were both naked on the bed, Michael didn’t waste any time to rediscover his Alpha nature and he started devouring Dean. He was already rock hard and was leaking from the tip of his cock. The situation had set him on fire and he felt like if he didn’t get soon inside Dean he was going to burn.

Dean was no different. After taking his suppressant pills for years, he had forgotten what it felt like to really embrace your nature. His Omega hormones were coming back full force and raging after skipping just one pill. If he didn’t know any better, he would say he was in heat. The decision to not take his suppressants had been made the previous night. When Michael had gotten up from his bed and started dressing to leave, Dean had felt a little hurt. He had wished that he could ask Michael to stay and sleep with him, but that was something they never did anymore. They had agreed that this was something casual and it didn’t involve any sleeping; just sex. Right then he had thought that it would be great to have Michael knot him again, just so that he could stay a little while longer close to him after sex. He had remembered how good it always felt after a good knotting to be in Michael’s arms and he wanted that feeling back. So he skipped on his pills and was in a hormone mess all day long, only to come to the bar and have Becky agitate him even more.

When Michael finally entered him for the first time in years, he thought he was going to die from all the bliss. He started moaning louder and louder as Michael picked up his pace. Pleasured grunts from both of them filled the room and they both felt closer to each other. Michael couldn’t stop kissing his lips and his neck and their shared scent was wonderfully hanging in the air. What started out as extremely passionate and a bit rough soon became sweet and caring and slow.

They were now both lazily kissing as Michael kept a slow rhythm in his thrusts that drove Dean crazy.  
“Dean, I love you…” Michael murmured finally out of the blue, making Dean freeze in his arms.  
“I’ve missed you so much. I never thought I could have you like this again. I love you… I love you”, the Alpha kept saying, while still thrusting in and out of Dean.

“I…”

“Shhh… it’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I can wait for you. Just giving me this is more than I can ask from you for now. Thank you for trusting me again. I know that you’ve been hurt”, Michael said and Dean’s eyes filled with tears at the sound of his words. Michael just bent down and kissed his tears away, first his eyelids and then his cheeks.

“You’re my angel. You’re everything to me”, the Alpha said and kissed his lips again. Not long after that he felt heat pulling in his gut and then he was coming hard inside his beloved Omega, who clung to him like his life depended on it, following right after the Alpha and coming as well.

It was the most sated they had felt in years. The fire that was burning inside of them a few minutes ago was now a comforting warmth that they both enjoyed.

“I’m sleepy”, Dean murmured in Michael’s neck, as the Alpha placed him carefully to lie on top of him and hugged him tightly, while being still inside him.

“Then sleep, my angel”, the Alpha said and kissed the top of his head. And Dean did just that. He fell asleep in Michael’s arms for the first time in years and it couldn’t have felt more right.

…Α-Ω…

When Dean woke up, the first thing he saw was Michael’s form bathed in the sunlight and that immediately put a smile on his face. The Alpha had still his arms around him and Dean was snuggled to his side. The times that Dean had woken up to this sight were rare even when they were married. Michael had always been the one to wake up first and he was always in that business mode that Dean hated. Now, however, after all these years, Dean could see that the Alpha was a different man. He was more relaxed and carefree and even though he was older, he looked younger than before, with all the troubles gone from his face. In the state of sleep, that carelessness was even more evident on his face. Michael had called him his angel the previous night, but it was clear to Dean who the angel really was.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that it is rude to stare?” Michael asked him sleepily, without opening his eyes.

Dean chuckled and buried his face further in Michael’s neck.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You look gorgeous like this.”

“Mmm…” Michael mumbled, while smiling, as he felt Dean’s lips on his neck.  
“Good morning, babe”, he said then and hugged Dean more tightly.

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep alright?” Michael asked then, as he turned to face Dean. Before the Omega could answer, he took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“Mmm… I don’t want to get up. Let’s go back to sleep”, Dean mumbled and he buried his face again in the Alpha’s neck.

“Are you sure you want to sleep? There are other more interesting things that people can do in bed”, Michael said and pulled Dean’s body closer to his, so that the Omega could feel his hardness on his thigh.

“Mmm… I’m listening”, Dean muttered sleepily, a smile playing on his lips, as he stroked Michael’s back and ass with his hand.

“I was thinking that maybe I could knot you again and then feed you some apple pie that Ellen made last night.”

At the mention of apple pie Dean was fully awake.  
“Now you’re talking”, he said and climbed on top of the Alpha, kissing him passionately.

…Α-Ω…

The sun had just gone down, but the Roadhouse was already full. It was a game night and as usual they were all working, because they needed all the extra hands. It was obvious that after the last events between them, things had changed for Michael and Dean. Every time Michael caught Dean’s eye while they were working, they smiled at each other. Dean felt happy for the first time after too long. He was glad he gave Michael another chance. He really had started trusting him again and it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Time was passing and more people kept showing up, so it was difficult for Dean to pay much attention to Michael who was working at the bar and when he was going there to get the orders, he was taking them from Ellen who was also working alongside Michael and they hadn’t talked much. So, he was confused, when he suddenly saw Michael staring blankly at a man sitting in front of him. Dean could only see the man’s back and he couldn’t understand who it was. Was he someone Michael knew? Was it someone who was harassing him? Dean couldn’t tell by his expression, so he stepped closer. Once he was right behind the man he called Michael’s name, who immediately looked up at him, taken aback. He clearly hadn’t noticed him approaching.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked then, but before he had a chance to move to see who that man was or ask about him, the man turned around and Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Well, would you look at that… what a surprise! Hello, Deano…” the man said.

“Gabriel…” Dean muttered.


	4. Things Are Falling Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! How is everyone? Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but it's here; finally! So, I hope you enjoy!  
> I would also like to inform you that I've decided to make a few CHANGES when it comes to CASTIEL in this version. Well, I've decided a whole different path for him that will be revealed in later chapters, but what you need to know for now -and I'm speaking to those who have already read the story in the past and remember what I had said about Cas- is that I have REWRITTEN some of the stuff in the FIRST CHAPTER, when Dean and Michael are talking -so, you may want to go back and REREAD that part- and I have taken all the married with a baby part out. I think that what I have chosen for him now makes much more sense and you will tell me what you think of it eventually when I post it.  
> So, for now please enjoy this chapter and comment if you want! XOXO

Dean felt his heart racing as he stared into Gabriel’s mischievous eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was here. This could only mean one thing; this honeymoon period he shared with Michael was over and reality was about to slap him in the face once more.

“Well, well, well… that explains all the mystery. So, Dean was the responsible one for not hearing from you for two months now”, Gabriel said as he stared at Dean up and down. The Omega moved uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Gabriel, please stop talking. Dean has nothing to do with my disappearance. It’s not like I haven’t done this before”, Michael interrupted him, making his brother turn to look at him.

“True, but there’s always been a reason and I can tell that Dean is the new one. And don’t even think of suggesting otherwise; ‘cause, even though you’ve done this before, you’ve never ignored this many phone calls. You were hiding from me.”

“Okay, so? What is it that you want and you were looking so desperately to find me? And by the way, how did you find me?” Michael asked irritated.

“Well, if you must know, I tracked you down through your phone’s GPS.”

“My phone’s GPS wasn’t on. I made sure of that.”

“Nothing an expert can’t handle. I had my friend Ash hack into your system and voila”, Gabriel explained.

“Your friend Ash? You mean my friend Ash? Since when are you two friends?” Dean asked suddenly, getting into the conversation.

“Whoa, whoa… Let’s not get territorial here. So, I might have been hanging out with your friends after you left New York. Everyone’s been worried sick about you, Deano. How come you never told any of your friends where you’ve been? I bet Jo knew. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me you were here at her mother’s bar and no less with my brother.”

“I asked her not to tell anyone, exactly for moments like these. I don’t like unwanted visitors.”

Suddenly realization hit Gabriel.  
“Oh, I see now. You were afraid that Cas would find out. That’s who you were hiding from. Well, if my little brother is the one you’re worried about, don’t sweat it; my lips are sealed”, Gabriel said and pretended zipping his lips.  
“Besides, he’s trying to move on with his life. I don’t think you need to worry about him.” Gabriel commented and Dean became visibly uncomfortable and Michael irritated.

“And still you haven’t told me why you’re here”, the Alpha said, while glaring at his brother, earning his attention.

“I’m bringing exciting news. News that I had to talk to you about in person. No one can suspect that we are onto them”, Gabriel said, turning back to business mode, but also looking excited.

“What are you talking about?” Michael asked, as Dean sat on a stool next to Gabriel, looking interested all of the sudden.

“We have proof. We found proof; documents that connect Lucifer with Crowley and Roman. Those documents prove that they were working together, before the scandal with the company. Do you understand what that means? We’re walking on solid ground now. Our lawyer believes that we can build a case and take your company back. Throw those asshats in jail. We have documents that prove their transactions and therefore their fraud. You need to come back to New York and talk with our lawyer”, Gabriel finished and Michael just stared at him, as Dean suddenly turned pale.

“I don’t know… I’m not ready to come back to New York. I don’t even know if I want to take my company back anymore. I’m tired of all this shit. I just want to live my life.”

“Michael, are you kidding me? We’ve been waiting for this to happen for months. Find something to prove your innocence… What life are you talking about? The life of a bartender? This isn’t you and you know it. You are a businessman and an ambitious one at that. You’ve worked your ass off all these years to create everything that Lucifer now holds in his hands. You are an honorable Alpha and now because of our brother your good name is crawling in the dirt and you’ve lost your rightful position in the clan. If you don’t want to do it for yourself, do it for all of them. Our clan needs to have an honest and good Alpha and Lucifer has nothing to do with that description. His ass belongs in jail. He doesn’t deserve being our clan’s Alpha”, Gabriel finished, sounding determined not to leave without taking Michael with him to New York. But the Alpha fell silent. He didn’t know what to say. The conflict was obvious on his face. However, the air around the three said that Gabriel had already won the battle of convincing his brother.

Dean didn’t have the heart to look at Michael and without saying a word, he got up and left the two brothers, pulling Michael out of his trance.

“Dean, wait!” the Alpha yelled, but it was pointless. Dean was already out the door.

As Michael watched the door closing behind Dean, he let out a deep sigh.  
“Why is everyone in my family always ruining my life, even when you’re trying to help me?” the Alpha wondered, glaring at Gabriel, before throwing the towel he was holding on the counter and then running after Dean.

Gabriel just stared after him.  
“You’re welcome”, he muttered, looking again at the bar and then taking a sip of his drink.

…Α-Ω…

“Dean, wait for me”, Michael yelled, after seeing Dean walking fast towards his car. Dean turned to look at him, the moment he reached his vehicle. Michael wasn’t far behind him. Without uttering a word, the Omega took out his cigarettes and lit one with trembling hands.

“Baby, please, let me explain… just hear me out”, the Alpha started to say, while holding Dean by his shoulders.

“Explain what? I’m not an idiot. I heard Gabriel and I know you heard him too. I know you too well to be surprised by your choice. I know you’re leaving. And that’s a fact”, Dean interrupted him and looked hurt.

“I don’t want to leave. For the first time in my life I feel that my place isn’t in that company. I let it define me my whole life. It was a dream come true. I worked so hard to make everything. But now I know that my place is where you are. I just…”

“I know… you feel obligated to your people to make things right. I know that most of the company’s employees are people from your clan and I understand that even though you’ve changed, it pains you to leave your baby in Lucifer’s hands”, Dean said and Michael let go of his arms, sinking next to him to the ground, looking miserable.

Dean just watched him for a moment, before speaking again.  
“And so, that brings us here… to one more separation. Don’t worry; I never thought it would last anyway. Besides, we said we were just fuck buddies, remember?”

“That has changed and we both know it. We took an important step yesterday. You know I love you”, Michael said, staring up at Dean and then getting back up. Dean couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye. Michael leaned into him, wiping that tear away with his thumb.  
“That’s enough. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you. I’m not losing you again.” Michael looked determined.

“Michael, don’t be stupid. We both know that you have to go. I won’t allow you to stay here and leave your company in the hands of those vultures. They need to be punished”, Dean argued and grabbed Michael’s hand, taking it away from his face.

“Then, come with me. Come back to New York, please, baby…”

“I’m not going to New York and that’s not negotiable. I’m not putting myself through everything I went through the last time. My place is here with Bobby and Ellen. They’re my family.”

“And what about us? Me? You know that if I go, this whole case, this thing… it could take months. How am I supposed to stay away from you for that long? I don’t exactly have the money to travel all the time back and forth. Not until I get everything back… if I get them back”, Michael corrected himself. 

Dean looked at him for a moment and then turned his gaze away.  
“You won’t have to, ‘cause we’re breaking up.”

“Dean, NO! I won’t let you go, no”, Michael argued and took Dean’s face in his hands.

“Yes, we are. It’s the right thing to do”, Dean said, tearing up.

“No, it’s not. I’m not leaving you”, Michael argued again and placed a desperate kiss on his lips.  
“We’ve been through too much. I can’t let this go. I need you by my side.”

“No, you don’t. You were fine before you met me. I came along and I ruined your life. We need to stop chasing after this dream of us being together. It’s not working…”

“No, I refuse to believe that. Fate has brought us together once more. I love you and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’re not coming then I’m not going either. I don’t care about the stupid company, only about you”, Michael said and kissed him again, while they were both crying.

“No. Don’t be stubborn. You know what the right thing to do is. You have to go with Gabriel. If you’re right and fate wants us together, it will work in our favor and we’ll meet again someday. Promise me that you’ll go and that you won’t look back. Promise me”, Dean commanded, but Michael just cried harder.  
“I love the person you have become, Michael, but you need to find yourself again. You need to go back and be you again. Become the man I fell in love with in the first place. This whole drifter type thing isn’t who you are. Please, promise me that you will go and that you won’t look back”, Dean pleaded.

“What if I go and we maintain a long distance relationship? I know it’s not ideal, but it can work… we can try, I know it can work. Many people do it…”

“No… I want you to be free to do as you please. I don’t want to tie you down in a long distance relationship. I know you’re an Alpha with needs. And also, I don’t want to put myself in the position of always wondering if you’re cheating on me with someone else.”

“I would never do that again to you. I learned my lesson and I would never risk losing you again. I love you too much”, Michael admitted.

“Still, it’s not right for either of us and I don’t want to do it. Promise me, Michael; promise me that you’ll go.”

Michael stared at him with tears in his eyes.  
“I promise… I’ll go”, the Alpha finally said and Dean hugged him tightly to his chest.

…Α-Ω…

…FIVE MONTHS LATER…

Gabriel entered his brother’s office, waving happily at Jo, who was once again sitting at her beloved desk.

“Is my brother inside?” he asked, before trying to knock on the door.

“Of course. He’s expecting you, Gabe”, Jo answered while smiling.  
“Oh, before I forget. We’re having drinks at Benny’s bar tonight, so don’t make any other plans, okay?”

“Sure! I’ll see you tonight”, Gabe said and then finally knocked on the door.

“Come in”, he heard his brother’s voice and then entered.

Michael was standing next to the window that covered the whole eastern wall from ceiling to floor, looking outside at the cloudy sky. He always looked thoughtful these days, but it was understandable with everything that was happening. Taking back the company was not an easy ride, but he was at last rewarded.

“Hey, I have the papers you asked for. All of the company’s progress of the last twenty months you missed is right here in every detail. Lucifer may be a lying jerk and a thief, but at least he isn’t incompetent. He kept the company at its high and rightful place, despite the scandals”, Gabriel commented, but looking at the indifference that was written all over his brother’s face, he changed the subject.  
“So, how has your first day back been treating you?”

Michael turned to look at him for the first time.  
“Well, the same as always. I had forgotten how boring meetings are. I’ve had five meetings since this morning and it is only 1 p.m. I’m already tired.”

“You’ve forgotten your routine. That’s alright. You’ll get back on the horse eventually. Besides, you’ve been doing this for way too long. It’s like riding a bike. You can never forget how it’s done.”

“Yeah, I know, but I feel a little out of my comfort zone.”

“Well, that’s what happens, when you decide to live away from the civilized world for almost two years. And don’t get me wrong; you really rocked the messy hair, unshaven, flannel and jeans wearing disheveled look you were going for, but this is who you really are, Michael. Suited up with gelled short hair, clean shaven businessman. That look is more for Dean than it is for you”, Gabriel finished and noticed the hurt look on his brother’s face at the mention of Dean.  
“I did it again, didn’t I? I said the bad word.”

“I miss him, Gabriel. I’m wondering how he is, what he’s doing. I want to go find him again; perhaps it’s the right time, now that I have my company back. I can’t take it anymore”, Michael confessed and then sat on the couch near him, burying his face in his hands. Gabriel took a seat next to him.

“I know it’s been hard for you, losing him again like that, but I don’t know what the point in all of this is, Michael. I think you should move on, find someone else. Dean is the one who broke up with you again and told you to not look back. And even if you go find him now, he still won’t want to come and live in New York. From what you’ve told me, he made it clear that he didn’t want to come back and you have to be here.”

“I know… I know, but… he told me that fate could bring us together again. So, that means he wouldn’t be opposed to try having a relationship with me again.”

“Going to find him isn’t fate. It is clearly a choice, your choice. If fate wants you two together then you will find your way back to him without trying.”

“I know, but I can’t take it. Moving back to my huge empty apartment has done nothing but remind me of Dean. All the moments we spent together, when we were married and also our time at the bar and Dean’s place. I feel so lonely all the time. I was so happy when I was with him”, Michael said and looked miserable.

“You know what? I know exactly what you need. You need to stop moping around and go out with me and the guys tonight. Jo invited me for drinks at ‘Purgatory’. I know you’re not in the mood to go out with any of your fancy friends, but you’re going to have some real fun with us, I promise.”

“I don’t know, Gabriel…” Michael looked hesitant. It had been a while since he went out for fun and not business.

“Just say yes, please”, Gabriel begged him. 

Michael sighed deeply, before answering.  
“Okay, fine! Yes, I’ll go out with you tonight.”

“Awesome”, Gabriel said excited and patted him on the shoulder. Michael smiled back at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

…Α-Ω…

It was 2 a.m. when Michael finally returned home. For the first time in months, he felt like he had had a good time and that his problems could wait for the next day. As he stepped into the hall, he was surprised to find the lights in the living room on. Cautiously he dropped the keys inside the bowl on the small table next to the apartment’s entrance, removed his jacket, putting it away on the coat rack and then walked curiously towards the living room, only to have Hannah startle him, before he entered.

“Sir, you’re back”, she stated the obvious.

“Yeah, I am. What are you still doing up? Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now? I’ve told you that I don’t want you to wait for me, when I’m late. You need your sleep and I’m a big boy; I can take care of myself.”

“Actually, sir, the reason I’m awake is because you have a visitor waiting for you in the living room”, she explained and Michael became even more curious.

“A visitor? At this hour? Who is it?” the Alpha asked.

“I think you should see for yourself, sir”, was the only thing that Hannah said, before she excused herself and left him alone. All the curiousness Michael had suddenly turned into fear and he felt his heart pounding, as he stepped in the living room.

Dean was sitting on the couch, holding nervously a large pillow on his legs, when he lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Michael.

“Dean…” Michael muttered and a smile lit up his face.  
“You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here”, he said then and moved to sit next to Dean, taking the Omega’s hands in his own and then kissing his knuckles tenderly.

“Hey, Michael. I called Jo earlier today and she told me that you had taken your apartment back, so I came to find you here”, Dean explained, looking nervous as hell.

“That’s okay. I’m glad you came. I’m sorry I was late, I went out with Gabriel and the guys. Wow, I still can’t believe you’re here. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to happen. To see you again”, Michael confessed, still holding the Omega’s hands in his own.

“Yeah, I know the feeling…” Dean muttered and hesitated to continue.  
“Look, I’ve been contemplating this for weeks… months even…”

“Contemplating what? Coming here?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I mean… it wasn’t an easy decision to make, but I didn’t really have a choice. I swore never to step a foot in New York again. It’s the place where I had my heart broken more times than I can count and I didn’t want to ever get back here; but here I am.”

“So, what was the thing that made you change your mind?” Michael asked curiously.

“Well, it was a couple of things actually”, Dean said reluctantly, taking his hands from Michael’s, confusing the Alpha more, and then moving aside the pillow that was resting on his lap. The moment he did, Michael’s eyes grew wide as they focused on his large belly.

“You… you’re…” the Alpha couldn’t get the words out.

“I’m pregnant… with twins. Twin boys actually”, Dean finished for him.

Michael could do nothing but stare at him for a couple of minutes without saying anything.  
“Twins? Oh… I… I think I need another drink. Those at the bar weren’t nearly enough”, he said then and got up to pour a drink for himself.

“Are you upset?” Dean asked after a moment. Michael was mid-sip when he heard the question and he almost choked. Putting his drink down, he sat again next to the Omega.

“No, I’m not upset. Why would I be upset? This is just overwhelming, I guess. I… I’ve wanted this for so long and now that it is actually happening, I’m at a loss for words. I wish I was there for you sooner. You’re already so far along and I missed it”, Michael said and looked sad.

“Well, if you want, you can be by my side for the rest of the ride”, Dean comforted him.

Michael stared at Dean’s beautiful green eyes, before he agreed.  
“Yeah, I would like that”, he said and then leaned in for a kiss. It was the first of many for the night.


	5. Spread The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! :-)  
> Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy! XOXO

The first thing Dean saw, when he opened his eyes, was Michael, staring at him. It was early in the morning and they were still lying in bed together. The sun had barely risen in the sky.

“Hey”, the omega muttered in a gruff from disuse voice.

“Hey”, Michael whispered in return, smiling at him sweetly.

“What are you doing? What time is it?” Dean asked.

“It’s still early, if you want to go back to sleep. You must be exhausted from your trip.”

“No, I’m good. Bobby drove me and I was asleep for most of the ride.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you breakfast?” Michael asked, ready to get up.

“Well, I’m kinda always hungry, but don’t go yet. Please, just… stay here with me. I’ve missed you”, Dean said and his eyes closed again, as he breathed contently.

“I’ve missed you too…”  
“Hey, Dean?” Michael asked hesitantly after a moment of pause.

“Mmmm…” was the only answer from Dean who still had his eyes closed.

“Do you think I could touch your belly?”

Dean eyed him sleepily again and without saying a word, grabbed Michael’s hand and led it to his round belly, under the covers.

Michael stayed silent for a few moments, while his palm was lying on Dean’s stomach.  
“I still can’t believe my dream is finally coming true. I can’t believe you’re here and you’re carrying my babies”, he said and a tear escaped his eye and fell on the pillow.

“Yes, it is true. So, you’d better get used to the idea”, Dean told him teasingly in a soft voice and then smiled at him affectionately.

“I love you”, Michael whispered and fell silent again. He still knew that Dean had trouble saying it back, but he couldn’t help himself, when that’s exactly how he felt about the omega. His love for Dean was overwhelming and he couldn’t keep it inside him. He needed him to know.

Dean stared at him and opened his mouth like he wanted to say it back, but Michael stopped him, placing a finger on the Omega’s lips.  
“I know it’s been a long time and that now the situation is different and we obviously both want to try this again and be a real family with our babies, but what I told you then, still stands. When you say it back, I want you to really mean it, to really feel it and be sure of it. I can wait for as long as that takes”, the Alpha said and then kissed Dean’s lips tenderly.

“Michael, I don’t want you to think that I don’t have feelings for you, but it’s still hard for me to say out loud… I’m afraid that if I do, I’ll lose everything again. That I’ll wake from this dream and...”

“I know and I told you, it’s okay. I can wait”, Michael told him again and Dean buried his face in the Alpha’s neck, sighing deeply.  
“All that matters is that we’re together, okay?”

“Yeah, okay”, Dean muttered back and started sniffling.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” Michael asked, moving to watch the Omega’s face.

“Sorry, it’s just… the pregnancy has made me a little oversensitive”, Dean admitted and hid his face in Michael’s neck again as his stomach made a sound of protest.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go get you breakfast?” Michael asked, smiling.

“Yeah, alright, you can go. But don’t be too long. I’ve spent too much time away from you already”, Dean replied and then Michael kissed him sweetly on the lips, before he hesitantly left the bed and the room.

…Α-Ω…

“What? What? Are you serious? Dean is back and he’s with child?” Gabriel asked, gaping at his brother.

“I think children would be a more accurate word, don’t you think? We’re having twins”, Michael said, looking proud.

“Wow… just wow. I can’t believe it. I don’t know what to say”, Gabriel muttered and paused.  
“So, he’s back at your apartment now?”

“Yes. It was so difficult for me to leave him this morning, but now that my babies are on the way, I can’t leave anything to chance when it comes to the company. All of this will be theirs in the future.”

“Hey, I don’t mean to rain on your parade or anything, but don’t you think you should call Cas to come and talk to him? It would be awful, if he heard this from anyone else. I mean, I know that he’s moved on and that he says he’s happy, but I don’t know how well he’ll take these news. It’s kind of huge.”

Michael looked away for a moment. He had told Cas that he and Dean had gotten back together, when he was away, and his brother had seemed okay with the news. But telling him that they were having a family together, now that was an entire different ball game. He really didn’t want to ruin his brother’s peace.

“You’re right. I’ll call him today. I need to do it, before it’s too late”, Michael agreed, as he scratched his hand nervously.

“Have you told Dean about him? What he’s been up to?” Gabriel asked, taking Michael by surprise.

“No, not really”, Michael admitted.

“You were together for weeks, how could you not have told him about Cas?”

“Well, it never came up, okay? And besides, I didn’t want to sadden Dean. He’s been through too much and I didn’t think bringing Cas up would benefit him in any way”, Michael defended himself, trying to avoid his brother’s criticizing gaze.

“You know that you have to, right? Now that he’s here, he’s gonna want to see him sooner or later. He’ll have to see him sooner or later. Cas is part of our family and they need to get along with each other.”

“I know. I promise I’ll talk to him tonight. It’s Cas though I need to talk to first”, Michael said, as Gabriel got up from his chair.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be okay. I’ll see you later.”

Michael nodded and then, as he watched his brother leaving his office, he let a deep sigh escape his lips. It was now or never. He had to muster the courage to call his brother. He had to tell Cas. His brother needed to hear this from him and him alone. Carefully he took his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and looked through his contacts for Cas’ contact number. When he found it, he took one more collective breath and then pressed dial. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest and it was all he could hear. He couldn’t even hear the sound his phone was making as he waited for Cas to answer, until suddenly his brother picked up.

“Hello?” came Castiel’s voice from the other end of the line.

Michael fought to get rid of the lump that was closing his throat and speak.

“Michael?” Cas spoke again.

“Uh, hey, Cas”, Michael said, sounding weird.

“Is everything okay?” Cas asked worried.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry to bother you, I know you’re busy and stuff. I was just wondering if you could meet me at the bistro next to the office later for lunch. I haven’t seen you for a while”, Michael answered awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah… sure. I’m free for lunch. I’ll meet you at the bistro at one, okay?” Cas offered.

“Sure, that sounds great. I’ll meet you there. Bye.”

“Bye, Michael”, Cas replied and they both hung up.

Michael let his head drop on his desk and sighed deeply again. This was too nerve-wracking.

“Everything is going to be okay”, he assured himself, as he took a few calming breaths.  
“Everything is going to be fine”, he repeated. At least he hoped that would be the case.

…Α-Ω…

Castiel was already there, when Michael walked through the door. He had a calm expression on his face that always seemed to be there nowadays. Michael just hoped that he wouldn’t be the one to ruin it. Cas had fought for a long time with his demons to be finally in peace with himself. All his father’s crimes and the guilt he had felt when it came to Dean and his family had driven him insane. A year in a mental institution, in which he locked himself up willingly, even though he wasn’t the type of patient you’d usually find in such a place, wasn’t nearly enough to heal his traumas. He claimed he needed to be in there to do penance and he paid a fortune of his own money to stay. Until he found what he claimed to be his true calling.

“Hey”, Michael muttered hesitantly, when he reached their table. Cas was too absorbed in what he was reading on a piece of paper to notice his arrival.

“Oh, hey, Michael. Sorry about that”, Cas said, acknowledging him and put the paper away.  
“I’m glad you called”, he admitted, as he watched Michael getting comfortable on his seat.

“Yeah, I just thought that with all the company craziness and your obligations, I haven’t really seen you that much and I wanted to make amends. So, how have you been?” Michael asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice and sound normal. If Cas realized that there was something wrong with him, he didn’t say anything.

“Everything’s been great. We had a new fundraiser this weekend and it went awesome. By the way, thank you so much for your donation. It really means a lot. The money was deeply appreciated at the shelter. I know you wanted your donation to remain anonymous, but I need to thank you on their behalf. You have no idea how much those money have helped”, Cas said truthfully.

“I’m glad, Cas. I’m here, whenever you need me” Michael responded and then, they both fell in silence as the waitress came to take their order.

When their food came, they immediately dug in and they didn’t talk too much, but only exchanged meaningless stories about the days they hadn’t seen each other, until finally Cas put the fork down and took a serious expression on his face.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something”, the younger Alpha admitted, after a moment. It seemed Michael wasn’t the only one who wanted to talk.

“Sure. What is it?” Michael asked, looking curious.

“I went to see our brother three days ago. He was in a really bad shape. He wanted to see you, Michael.”

“Are you kidding me, Cas? Why would I ever want to go see that piece of shit?” Michael asked, lowering his voice at the end and trying to compose his anger, as he felt the people near their table looking at him.  
“I’ve been through hell, because of him. And now he wants to see me? I’ll never step a foot in that prison. He humiliated me. He dragged my name through mud. He ruined my reputation and he took everything away from me. Why would I ever do what he wants? I don’t want to see his stupid face ever again. His or our uncle’s. They’re the ones that put themselves in this position. I have no obligation to them whatsoever.”

“Michael, I know and I understand where you’re coming from, but… he’s our brother. He’s paying for what he’s done. All he wants is your forgiveness. You will have to forgive him eventually.”

“Look, Cas… I don’t know if I can put myself through that yet. I need more time. I’m not ready to face him. Maybe sometime in the future, I’ll be able to go see him and not fill with anger. But not now. I just can’t. I don’t even know if what he wants right now is really my forgiveness. I’ve learned the hard way that when it comes to him, there are always hidden motives. I don’t want to fall into another one of his traps”, Michael said, as he picked up his glass of water.

“Actually, it’s not just your forgiveness he’s looking for. I know what he wants to talk to you about, besides that. He told me”, Castiel admitted. Michael after one more sip of his water, put the glass down and fixed his brother with a look. The plan was to not upset his brother with his news and not to get upset himself by Castiel’s.

“What is it? What did he tell you?” Michael asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

“He’s worried about Lilith…” Cas began to say.

“What about her? I have been more than generous with her. She’s lucky that she’s not in jail. I know for a fact that she was working with our brother on some of the things he did.”

“I know, but… Michael, Lilith is with child. After all this time and all the tries, she finally got pregnant. With our brother in jail and no job, she can barely support herself, let alone a baby.”

Michael buried his face in his hands and exhaled deeply.  
“You have got to be kidding me. And what am I supposed to do about it? Support Lucifer’s wife and baby for the rest of my life? What is he asking of me? Do you think that he would have done the same, if the roles were reversed? He fucking threw me on the street like a dog. Honestly, Cas, I don’t know what you were thinking telling me this. I don’t understand what you’re expecting of me”, Michael said exasperated.

“Michael, this baby is going to be our nephew or niece. How can you not want what’s best for them? Their parents’ faults have nothing to do with them. This baby is innocent. I spent a lot of time trying to believe that for myself. You told me once that I had nothing to do with my father; that I was good and I was nothing like him. Do you not still believe that?”

“Of course, Cas. You know I do, but…”

“But nothing. This baby will be your own flesh and blood and you must protect it.”

“And what about my family? How am I going to protect them, if I’m still around those people? I don’t want Lilith anywhere near them. I don’t trust her.”

“Which one is this family you’re referring to? Are you talking about your future hypothetical family?” Castiel asked intrigued. Michael suddenly got red in the face. It was now or never. He had to tell him.

“Well, it’s not so hypothetical… I…”

“I thought that you still had feelings for Dean. I didn’t know you met someone new”, Cas interrupted him, confused.

“That’s the thing, Cas. I didn’t meet anyone new”, Michael replied, staring at his brother.

“But… I don’t understand. You’ve been here all this time. You never went back to find him. When did you two reconnect?”

“Actually… it was only just yesterday.”

“Did you call him?” Cas asked calmly, but still looked confused.

“No, Cas… he came here. He’s in New York and he’s staying with me in my apartment”, Michael answered and kept looking at his brother for any kind of reaction.

“Oh… I… congratulations then, I guess”, Cas said and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Look, I know it must be weird for you with everything that has happened between you and him. I’m not trying to make it difficult for you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you about it, before someone else did”, Michael started explaining, but then stopped, when he noticed a look of realization on Cas’ face.

“Wait! You said ‘them’. Protect ‘them’. Who’s ‘them’?” Cas asked staring right back at Michael.

Michael took in a deep breath before replying.  
“Cas, the reason Dean came to find me is because… he’s pregnant… with twins. He’s going to have my babies”, Michael said carefully, waiting for his brother’s reaction, but Cas just kept looking at him without uttering a word. It seemed like ages before he finally spoke.

“I suppose I should have known. It’s God’s will. He’s setting things straight. I’m happy for you both, Michael. You both deserve this happiness. I don’t want you to feel bad about me. I wasn’t lying when I said I finally found my peace. Your place is with Dean and mine is with God”, Castiel said, touching gently the clerical collar that was placed around his neck. No one in the family was used to the idea yet, but they were getting there. If being a priest was what was making Castiel happy, then they had to be happy for him. Michael just hoped that his brother was honest and was really doing what he wanted and needed, because after everything that he had been through, he deserved this peace. He deserved to be happy.

“Thank you, Cas. For understanding. It means a lot to me…” Michael said truthfully.

“Of course”, Castiel replied, smiling softly at his brother.

…Α-Ω…

“Baby? Where are you? I’m home!” Michael shouted for Dean, the moment he entered his apartment. Hastily he placed his briefcase on the small table by the door and removed his coat.  
“Dean?” he asked again.

“Oh, sir. He’s sleeping in your bedroom. He got tired, after he had dinner. He wanted to wait up for you, but he couldn’t”, Hannah, hurriedly said, when she came in the hall, where Michael still was. Her words filled the Alpha’s heart with warmth.

“Oh, thank you, Hannah. You can go rest too. I won’t need your services tonight. I’m not hungry, so I won’t have dinner. I’ll go lie down with Dean. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sir”, Hannah replied politely and then left the room.

When he entered his bedroom, Michael couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face the moment his eyes landed on Dean. The Omega was sleeping peacefully on his side, covered with a soft blanket, while his hand was placed protectively on his stomach. Michael would never get used to this sight. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Without wasting any time, he changed into his sleeping clothes, which were nothing but a pair of soft cotton pants and as quietly as possible, he got under the covers himself, hugging Dean close to his body and started listening to his even breathing.

“I love you, Dean and I will do anything to protect you and our babies. I won’t let anyone ruin our happiness”, he whispered, kissing Dean on the back of his head, as the Omega was facing away from him.

Then, he closed his eyes and everything went silent again in the room, until, after a moment, Dean took his hand, placing it again firmly on his belly and whispered in return, without opening his eyes;  
“I know…” and they both smiled softly, before sleep finally took over.


	6. The Beginning Of A New Era

The sound of an alarm clock pulled Michael out of a dream and the moment he woke up, he couldn’t remember it anymore; but he was okay with that, because when he turned off the alarm and looked at the sleepy Omega at his side, he knew that his life was now better than any dream could possibly ever be.

“Good morning”, he mumbled, kissing Dean’s hair, who nuzzled his neck.

“’Morning”, Dean murmured in return, still unable to open his eyes.

Michael didn’t say anything more, but was just content to lie there with Dean in his arms, until after a few minutes the Omega spoke again.

“Aren’t you supposed to get up for work?” he asked.

Michael just tightened his arms around him and shook his head stubbornly.  
“I don’t wanna… I want to stay here in bed with you forever”, he protested, earning a chuckle from Dean that also brought a smile to his own face. He knew he had to get up. He was just delaying the inevitable. If possible, today was even harder for him to let go of his Omega.

“Well, that can be arranged”, Dean said and started kissing the Alpha’s neck, moving upwards, until he found his lips and started making out with him.

Michael started moaning deeply after a moment and Dean realized that he had started grinding involuntarily against the Alpha’s front, making him hard in the process.

“I’m sorry. I always seem to be in horny mode nowadays”, the Omega said, pulling away from the kiss. Michael pulled him back in, having none of it and talked to him between kisses.

“Don’t apologize…” kiss, “I’m more than happy…” kiss, “to comply”, kiss, “I’ll take care of you, baby”, he said and then pulled him in another really dirty kiss, making Dean moan inside his mouth.

From there things moved really fast. It wasn’t long before Dean was lying completely naked on his back with both his thighs lying on top of Michael’s shoulders, while the Alpha was making obscene sounds while rimming him.

“Oh yes, Michael”, Dean moaned as Michael started licking the slick that was dripping out of him, moving his tongue from his rim to his balls and then back down at his crack. If Michael had it his way he would keep doing this forever. Dean was just his favorite thing to taste.

“Baby, I’m ready. Please, I want you in me”, Dean said, sounding breathless, as he gripped tighter at the Alpha’s hair and Michael complied, pulling away with one final slurping sound. When he did, Dean could easily see his lust blown eyes and he was certain that his matched the Alpha’s. And how could they not? The picture of Michael with slick running down his chin was enough to set him on fire, even if he hadn’t received a perfect rimming just now.  
“Michael, please…” he said again and Michael hastily started pulling at his cotton pants and underwear, until he was just as naked himself.

“I got you baby…” he whispered seductively next to Dean’s ear, before biting playfully at his earlobe and then kissing his neck and marking him up.  
“Are you comfortable in this position?” he asked, carefully stroking the Omega’s belly. It was beyond Dean how Michael could turn from a lustful lover one minute to a caring and protective mate and father to the next.

“Maybe we should move to our sides. I want to be able to kiss you and be near you”, Dean said and Michael agreed, helping the Omega to his side and lining his own body behind him, hugging him close to him. He always wanted to see Dean’s face and kiss him while he was making love to him, but now that the Omega was pregnant he understood as much as Dean did that he wouldn’t be able to do it with his belly getting in the way, so making love at their sides was the best option. At least now he would be able to kiss his neck and even steal a few kisses on Dean’s lips.

When Michael finally entered him, Dean felt like he was in heaven. The thrusts were slow and shallow at first, but after a while, when the Alpha bottomed out, he started thrusting faster and deeper, however never reaching the rough pace they usually had when they were having sex. Today was not about that. They just needed to be close to one another and besides it was their first time having sex after a long time and their first time after Dean got pregnant and Michael was extra careful because of that.

The night Dean had come back to the apartment, they had been both content with just kissing and touching each other and hadn’t made it this far, even though they obviously had been both waiting for this moment and needed it. That night they had been both happy with the fact that they could finally fall asleep in each other’s arms and they had done just that. But now was different. Dean’s hormones were driving both of them crazy with need and they couldn’t wait anymore and keep their hands to themselves.

As the minutes went by, they both started getting closer and closer to their orgasms, but it wasn’t until Michael placed his hand over Dean’s naked now belly and bit down on the Omega’s neck -which he had been kissing the whole time until then- that they both felt the pleasure really build and reach its peak, right after Michael was stuck inside his beloved Omega, knotting him wonderfully.

After they finished and their breathing calmed down a little, Michael pulled the blanket to once again cover them both and resumed to hugging Dean close to him.  
“I’m sorry I bit you”, he said after a moment of silence. He really hadn’t meant to do that, but the possessiveness and love he felt when he touched Dean’s belly which was heavy with his babies, made him unable to resist the urge to claim him again.

Dean said nothing for a while, but then he put his hand on top of Michael’s on his belly and sighed.  
“No, don’t be. It was the right thing to do.”

“I should have asked you first, before I did it”, Michael said, displeased with himself.

“No, you shouldn’t have. Michael, you’re the father of my babies and there’s no other place I’d rather be than here with you. You never got rid of my mark, so it was only fair for me to have yours back. We’re a family. You didn’t need to ask, because it is your right. I’m happy that you did it. I think I can already feel its effect. The babies too. We finally feel complete”, the Omega said and relaxed even more in his Alpha’s arms.

“Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Michael asked.

“I’m not just saying that. It’s the truth. My doctor had already warned me that it would be best for me and the babies to bear my Alpha’s mark. She said that it would benefit their development. We should have done this a lot sooner”, Dean replied and at the end he sounded mad with himself.

“We weren’t ready; please, don’t blame yourself”, Michael told him and then started kissing his mark and licking at the blood that had poured out of the wound.

“Yeah, I guess”, Dean muttered, feeling a little better after his Alpha’s attempt to reassure him.

“So, do you really already feel the difference? The babies too?” Michael asked shyly.

“Yeah, it’s amazing what I can feel through them and right now they’re happy that we’re bonded again. Your seed and your bite mark made them connect with you as well”, Dean answered truthfully and smiled, while he started moving Michael’s hand over his belly, stroking in circles.

“They can feel me?” Michael asked with tears in his eyes.

“Of course they can. They recognized you from the moment you walked into the room the other night and I smelled you, but now they feel even closer to you”, Dean said and stroked Michael’s hand with his thumb as they kept rubbing his belly.

Michael couldn’t stop crying now.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Why are you crying?” Dean asked and turned his head to look at the Alpha.

“I’m just happy. I didn’t know… I didn’t know that they could feel me. That you could feel what they feel”, Michael mumbled mesmerized.

“You’ve probably never met a pregnant male Omega before. Omegas and especially male Omegas have deeper connection with their offspring. And the offspring of an Alpha and an Omega have deeper connection with their parents as well. That’s why they’re so special. For someone who wanted this for years now, I thought that you would have done your research”, Dean said teasingly.

“I had no idea”, Michael said and kept crying softly tears of joy.  
“Now, I certainly can’t let you go. I don’t want to go to the office. My babies will miss me; all three of them”, he said, while smiling and kissed Dean’s hair.

“How about I make you a deal? We can both go. I want to see Gabriel and Jo anyway and then we can have lunch together. I really missed you yesterday.”

“Yeah, alright. We can do that”, Michael agreed and nuzzled and kissed the Omega’s neck again, before they fell in silence and just kept touching and kissing, waiting for Michael’s knot to go down, so they could get ready and have breakfast.

 

…Α-Ω…

 

The moment Dean walked through the door of Michael’s office, Jo’s eyes widened comically and she actually squealed, before she got up and ran to hug him.

“Oh my God! Dean”, she shouted, while hugging him, unable to let go.

“Hey Jo”, Dean said, smiling widely and hugging her back.  
“Okay, you’re crushing me now and I need some air”, he told her after a moment, sounding breathless and Jo immediately let go.

“Oh, sorry”, she muttered apologetically and then noticed Michael who was trying to squeeze his way into the office, since they were blocking the entrance.  
“Oh, sir, I’m so sorry. Please come in”, she said, remembering where she was and getting red in the face, before stepping aside to let him through.

“It’s okay, but please prevent from crushing the life out of my mate while he’s here. He’s carrying a very special cargo”, Michael said and smiled at Dean.

“Of course, sir, I’m so sorry”, Jo muttered embarrassed.

“Oh, so it’s just the cargo you’re interested in. My life has no meaning to you whatsoever”, Dean feigned to be upset.

“You know that’s not true and that you’re valuable and irreplaceable to me”, Michael replied and caressed the Omega’s cheek, before he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Yeah, right”, Dean muttered, but then let the façade drop and winked at the Alpha, while smiling.

“Jo, when you’re done gossiping and catching up with Dean, please bring me today’s mail in the office and the numbers and names of the people that called this morning”, Michael said then, turning to Jo.

“Of course, sir”, Jo said, once again getting red in the face and moved to do just that, but before Michael went inside his office he spoke again.

“Oh, and take your time. I’m not in a hurry. I know you two have a lot to discuss”, he added and winked at them both before he closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Dean sat down on one of the chairs in front of Jo’s desk, watching her with an amused expression on his face, while she started gathering some files that were lying around on her desk.

“What?” she asked defensively.

“What’s with all the ‘sirs’? I didn’t know you were so formal with Michael”, Dean said and laughed.

“He’s my boss, Dean, what did you expect? I don’t have the same intimacy you share with him.”

“I sure hope not. He’s my mate. It would be all kinds of wrong for you to have that kind of intimacy with him”, Dean joked and kept looking at her, amused.

“You know what I mean.”

“Relax. It’s just Michael. Besides he gave us his blessing to gossip and catch up all we want. The moment we decided this morning that I would come in today, believe me, he understood that it would leave him with no assistant for the day.”

“You have no idea how bad it was before he reclaimed his company and gave me back this position. I’m grateful to him and I don’t want to disappoint him. I want to do my job right. So, before we can start catching up as you say, I must go give him the things he asked for”, she said, holding some folders in her hands.  
“I’ll be right back”, she added and then went inside Michael’s office after knocking on the door first, which earned her a snort from Dean.

When she returned, five minutes later, and after she sat at her chair, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
“So, what do you have to say for yourself?” she asked, looking serious.

“What do you mean?” 

“What do I mean? Seriously? What do I mean, Dean? I had to find out that you’re pregnant from Gabriel? How could you not tell me all this time? My own mother knew for months and she didn’t say anything. I can’t believe this. You didn’t even tell me when you called me the other day to ask me about Michael. I would have sent him home ages ago, had I known you were here and had something so important to tell him”, she said exasperated.

“Jo, don’t be mad. I just didn’t want Michael to know. He had so many things to deal with and I didn’t want to trouble him with this. Besides, for the first couple of months I was in denial myself. I told your mother and Bobby only when I started to show and I asked them personally not to tell you or anyone else anything. I told Sam like a month ago.”

“You’re like a brother to me, Dean. This is huge. I can’t believe you didn’t trust me with this.”

“Honestly, Jo, I didn’t think that you could keep this a secret, if you knew. I mean, I thought that you would tell the guys, the guys would tell Gabriel and sooner or later Michael would have found out about it. I wasn’t ready for him to know.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Who am I kidding? I would have burst, if I’d tried to keep this a secret from the guys”, Jo agreed and paused, before she changed her posture completely and suddenly looked excited.  
“So, tell me everything and before you start; is that a new mark that you’re sporting on your neck?” she asked and Dean just smirked at her, before he started telling her everything that had happened.

 

…Α-Ω…

 

When lunchtime came, Michael, Dean and Gabriel decided to go to the usual bistro near the office to have lunch. They asked Jo to come too, but since she had wasted her time all morning catching up with Dean, she declined politely, saying that she had work to do and that she would eat something at the office.

Dean sat next to Michael and Gabriel sat across from them at their usual booth. At first the two brothers were talking about some deal they wanted to close for the company, but then they included Dean in their conversation and stopped talking about work related stuff. When the food came, Dean was already starved and ate his food in record time, before Michael after a while actually started feeding him with the food of his own plate, since Dean seemed too hungry to settle just for his. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. He was kind of grossed out with how lovey-dovey they were, but he was happy to see them so good together. He hadn’t seen Michael this happy for a long time. The only time he could think of was when these two were about to be married, before the Cas bomb had gone off; and that was five years ago. At that realization he felt bad for them, because all the heartache and separation was for nothing. But now that they were about to be parents, he knew that whatever had happened in the past was for the best.

“So, Dean, how is your brother Sam?” Gabriel asked at one point to stop feeling like the third wheel. Perhaps he should have let them eat lunch by themselves.

“Uh, good. He’s good. He’s just studying, you know. Trying his best to keep the scholarship going. Hopefully I’ll see him during spring break”, Dean answered, turning his attention to Gabriel after a long while.

“We could go see him at L.A. at some point, if you like. We could see father too. I still haven’t told him the news”, Michael said and Dean nodded his head happily. He’d love to go and see Sam.

“Speaking of news. I talked to Cas and he told me you broke the news to him yesterday”, Gabriel said and immediately regretted it, when he saw Michael’s glare and Dean’s sudden uneasiness that turned to confusion pretty quickly.

“You talked to Cas about us?” Dean asked Michael. It seemed like all color had suddenly drained from the Omega’s face.

“Uh, yeah. I had lunch with him yesterday and told him about us. I had to, before someone else did”, Michael replied, while looking at Dean carefully for his reaction.

“You never told me that you saw him”, the Omega said in a soft voice, looking down at his hands. He didn’t sound angry, but he felt like Michael had hidden this from him on purpose and felt a little betrayed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… you were asleep last night and this morning I didn’t want to ruin the mood by mentioning anything”, Michael said, also looking down at the table, all the happiness that was radiating off of him just moments ago gone.

“How did he react?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence, looking at both of the brothers. Gabriel just wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. He shouldn’t be here for this conversation, even though he knew it was all his fault for mentioning that he had spoken to Cas. He just thought that Michael would have told Dean that he had seen their brother.

“He gave us his blessing”, Michael murmured after a moment.

“Just like that? He didn’t care?” Dean asked. He looked upset that Castiel hadn’t cared at all about this.

“Did you want him to care?” Michael asked then. He was trying not to sound hurt, but it was right there in the tone of his voice.

“Well, Cas has moved on and so have you. It’s wonderful that we can all be one big happy family again”, Gabriel said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I didn’t say that”, Dean retorted, completely ignoring Gabriel.  
“I just… It’s not what you think, Michael. I didn’t want him to get jealous or anything, because I have feelings for him. I guess I’m just still pissed at him. Why did he get to move on like that after everything he did to me, after he wrecked me? How is that fair? And now you tell him that I’m pregnant with your babies and he doesn’t even flinch, but just gives his blessing? I feel so betrayed and angry, because I realize I meant nothing to him and he used to mean everything to me. He ruined my life and he dumped me. Why does he get to be happy and peaceful after everything? Has he found a new mate? Is that it? Is that how he moved on so easily?” Dean asked and looked really upset.

Gabriel decided to save his brother from having to answer that.  
“Dean, it wasn’t easy at all for Cas. He’s been through too much to get where he is now. There are some things that I think you need to hear from him in order for you to understand; you need to let him explain. It’s not our place to tell you about them, but know this; you meant a great deal to him as well, but things turned out the way they did for the better. You’re about to have a family with Michael and before this subject came up, you two both looked very happy to me. And as for Cas, he didn’t get to find happiness with another mate, Dean. He just turned to God. He became a priest. God was the thing that helped him find peace.

Dean was left staring at Gabriel. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to react.  
“Cas became a priest?” he muttered after a few seconds.

“He’s been one for two years now”, Gabriel confirmed and shared a look with Michael, who looked like he was dealing with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he seemed like he wanted to punch a wall or hurt somebody for the pain he could feel radiating off of his mate and on the other hand, he looked miserable himself, like he needed a hug or wanted to crawl in a corner and die.

“I could take you to see him, if that’s what you want”, he finally spoke. It looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do and Gabriel could swear that he could see old hurtful memories flying in front of his brother’s eyes as he said that, but Michael was determined to do whatever Dean needed to get past this. He didn’t want to feel that his Omega was hurting.

“I don’t know what I want”, Dean muttered. He seemed so lost.  
“I think I need to go home”, he added after a moment and started getting up.

“I can take you”, Michael offered, following his lead and getting up as well.

“No, please don’t. Right now I just need to be alone. I’ll take a cab. I’ll call you when I get home. Besides, you have a lot of work to do”, Dean said and smiled at Michael, even though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Can I at least walk you outside?” the Alpha asked and Dean nodded, before he said goodbye to Gabriel.

When they got outside, they fell in silence again, while they waited for a taxi to come.  
“Are we okay?” Michael asked after a moment, not daring to look at the Omega’s eyes.

“Yeah, of course we are”, Dean said, but he sounded like he hesitated a little.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Michael asked again.

“No, Michael, I’m not mad at you”, Dean answered truthfully.

“Then why don’t you want me to take you home? Why do you need to stay alone? Why would you want to go through this without me?”

“I don’t want to go through anything without you. I just need time to digest all this new information and I don’t want you to be there and suffer this terrible mood I’m in right now. Hearing about Cas upset me, okay? I am not going to lie. But not because I still have feelings for him, because I don’t; but because he has hurt me a lot in the past and now I feel like all this frustration is coming back and I don’t want to take it out on you. I just need to be alone only for a few hours to calm down. Nothing has changed between us”, the Omega reassured him at the end, but seeing Michael’s expression, he felt like he had to prove it to him.

“Hey, I mean it”, he added, as he touched Michael’s chin and made him look inside his eyes. Then, he leaned in and claimed the Alpha’s lips in a kiss, which Michael reciprocated immediately, before he wrapped his arms protectively around the Omega.  
“I’ll see you at home”, Dean told him again, ending the hug.

“I’ll see you at home”, Michael agreed and raised his hand to stop a cab that was approaching. When the cab came to a stop and Dean got inside, Michael leaned against the open window.  
“Call me when you get there”, he said and after Dean nodded, he stood back up and let the taxi go. He just had to trust that Dean was telling him the truth and they really were okay.


	7. We Meet Again

The sun had set hours ago, when Michael finally returned home. Even though all he could think about all day was how Dean was and what he was doing at home, he wanted to respect his wishes and so he buried himself in work and left only when everyone else was gone too.

As he stepped into the living room, he found Dean sitting in the armchair by the window, with a blanket covering his legs and belly, staring outside silently.

“Hey”, he murmured, taking a few steps closer, but not going all the way to him. He still didn’t know whether Dean wanted him to be here or he just wanted to be left alone for the remaining of the day.

“Michael?” Dean said, only now realizing that his mate was standing right there in the living room. He was too lost in his thoughts to have heard him when he entered the apartment.  
“You’re back”, he added and he actually sounded relieved. That gave Michael a little hope.

“Are you okay?” the Alpha asked then, still not approaching his mate.

“I’m much better. Sorry for today. I was… I don’t know why I reacted like that. Hearing about him took me back in time I guess”, Dean admitted and looked down at his hands that were playing nervously with the blanket.  
“I missed you”, he added after a second, surprising Michael.

“I missed you too”, the Alpha said in return and finally took the final steps and reached for his mate.  
“How are the babies doing?” he asked then, kneeling next to his mate and putting his hand on Dean’s belly over the blanket.

“I upset them today. They were tossing and turning all day, because of the way I was feeling and because you weren’t here. I should have let you come with. Your presence always calms them down.”

Michael smiled at that.  
“That’s alright. You needed time by yourself. The babies get that. Besides, I’m going to be here with them for the rest of the night”, he said and started stroking Dean’s belly in circles.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Dean asked then.

“What are you referring to?” Michael asked in return, staring at him.

“That you would take me to see him?” Dean clarified.

Michael’s eyes dropped back down on Dean’s stomach as he continued stroking it.  
“If that’s what you want.”

“It’s not what I want. It’s what I have to do in order to get closure. I have to hear what he has to say and then let go. He’s your family and he’s going to be in our lives, so the sooner I’m done with this the better.”

“If you’re certain, then I’ll take you”, Michael replied, as he laid his head on the Omega’s lap with his ear attached to his belly so that he could listen to the babies, never stopping his caresses with his left hand.

“Thank you”, Dean told him in return and started stroking the Alpha’s hair. It wasn’t long before Michael’s eyes started closing and soon, even in this weird position on the floor, he was out.

 

…Α-Ω…

 

It was Saturday, when they finally decided to go see Cas. Michael wasn’t comfortable to leave Dean alone with his brother and neither was Dean, so they chose this day, because Michael wasn’t going to be at the company and they could go together. On Saturdays, Castiel usually helped at the shelter and Michael and Dean both decided that it was best to look for him there and also help out a little.

When they parked outside the shelter, Michael turned to look at the Omega with concern written all over his face.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, taking Dean’s hand inside his own.

“Yeah, babe. I’m okay. I promise. Just… please don’t leave me alone in there. I need you by my side”, the Omega pleaded, staring inside Michael’s eyes.

“I would never do that. Don’t worry. I’ll be right next to you the whole time”, the Alpha said and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Thank you. Will you take the food from the trunk?”

“Of course, baby”, Michael answered and smiled at his beautiful Omega, before he went to the back of the car to get the food Dean and Hannah had cooked for the homeless.

When they entered the building, it wasn’t long before Michael spotted his brother talking to a couple of volunteers that were working there and he knew exactly when Dean saw him as well, because of the death grip on his hand.

“Relax. It’s going to be okay”, he said and when Dean’s grip on his hand relaxed a little he started leading him towards Cas.

Castiel had no idea that they were going to visit, but when they got closer to him, he turned around frantically and locked eyes with Dean, his reaction indicating that he recognized the Omega’s scent.

“Dean?” he muttered, unable to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. He knew after him and Michael had talked the other day that he would eventually have to see Dean, but he was not prepared for it to be so soon.

“Hey, Cas”, Michael answered instead of Dean. Only then did Cas seem to pay any attention to his brother, as he turned to look at him.

“Michael? What are you two doing here?” he asked, Dean capturing his gaze once again.

“We came to see you and also help out”, Michael replied, gesturing at the boxes of food he was carrying in a bag in his left hand.

Cas looked like he was at a loss for words for a moment and was trying hard to look anywhere but at Dean, but soon he found the strength to calm himself down and spoke.  
“Of course… Give Max and Leonard here the boxes and follow me. We have a small office at the back we can go to sit down and talk”, he said and, after Michael gave the boxes of food to the said volunteers, both he and Dean followed his brother inside.

 

…Α-Ω…

 

The tension was palpable as Dean and Michael sat side by side on what seemed to be an ancient sofa in the so called office, which was nothing more than a tiny room with a small wooden desk in the center and a few shelves propped against the wall behind it, piled with books and papers. From the moment they first entered the building, even though they were anxious about seeing Cas and various thoughts were troubling their minds, they had both realized the whole place was in desperate need of a renovation and Michael knew for a fact that even with his generous donation they didn’t really have any money to spare on such things. It was far more important to get food and medicine for the poor than do anything about the condition the shelter itself was in and although the church with the help of numerous volunteers were doing an amazing job, considering the circumstances, it was still sad that they had nothing better than this accommodation to do it in. 

When Castiel sat across from them on the desk’s chair, the imminent discussion and the actual reason they had come in this room for was finally dawning on them and all thoughts about the space around them were gone. Dean couldn’t stop staring at the clerical collar around Castiel’s neck and all three of them didn’t know what should be said first and how to start the conversation, until Cas made the decision that the first one to do it should be him, to make it easier for the Omega.  
“Hello, Dean. It’s good to see you again. You look well”, he said and then his eyes travelled from Dean’s face to his round belly.

Dean felt hot under his gaze and he tried to cover his stomach, pulling at his jacket with his right hand, while the other was still holding onto Michael’s, who was sitting as close to him as possible, sensing the Omega’s fear through their bond.  
“Listen, this isn’t a social visit”, Dean said finally, trying to compose himself, as he tightened his grip on Michael’s hand.  
“The only reason I came here was because we need to clear some stuff up.”

“I see… As I said to Michael the other day…”

“I don’t care what you said to Michael. You don’t get to give him your blessings when it comes to me and our babies. You don’t have that right”, Dean interrupted him, while his heart started hammering inside his chest.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. I really didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just happy to see that Michael is happy again and I wanted him to know that I’m okay with it”, Cas said and looked at Michael who was looking at the floor. It was obvious that this whole situation was all kinds of awkward for him and although he really wanted to be there for Dean, he also felt as if this conversation shouldn’t be happening in front of him. Even if Dean was now his Omega, the feeling that he was intruding wouldn’t leave him for the life of him.

“So, that’s it? You don’t even care that he and I are expecting, after everything that has happened between you and me?” the Omega asked, making Michael even more uncomfortable. Was Dean really upset about it? Did he still have feelings for Cas? Was that why he wanted Castiel to care?

“What do you want me to say, Dean? Would you prefer it if I had a problem with it?” Cas asked and even though his words indicated disgruntlement, he still appeared as serene as ever.

“No! I just need to understand…” Dean said and looked pained.  
“I need to know why!”

“Why what?” Cas asked, but he knew.

“You know exactly what I’m asking you. I just need to hear the truth. I need you to tell me face to face what happened, so that I can stop asking myself and wonder. I need closure; I need to leave this behind me, before my babies are born. I don’t want this kind of crap to affect our family anymore”, he said gesturing between himself and Michael, erasing his mate’s worries. Dean considered him his family and the Alpha needed to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was nothing like the last time they were together. Those two angels inside Dean’s belly were enough proof of that. 

“And because you are part of ‘Michael’s’ family and you’re important to him, we need to have this conversation now, because I can’t be around you with this hanging over our heads and not be affected by it, especially now that I’m pregnant. Don’t get me wrong; I’m not saying that I have feelings for you, but these unresolved issues between us are affecting me and my mood is affecting them”, Dean admitted and placed his right hand protectively on his belly. 

“What do you want to know?” Cas asked and actually sounded pained, the mask of tranquility slowly leaving his face.

“You know, all these years, I kept telling myself that I was overreacting from the moment it first happened ‘till later with the way it affected my whole life. That it must have been awful for you to remember all those things and that you were actually doing what was best for me and my family. But it was a lie, because even if that was true and you really thought that was the best decision for us, you still should have given me the choice to decide myself whether I could live with the burden of that knowledge or not. But once again you proved that you were driven by your egotistical nature, the same way you were, when Michael and I got married and you ruined everything.”

“Dean, I know it seems that way, given the past, but you don’t know everything.”

“All I know is that you left me with nothing but a note just right after you proposed to me. How could you do that to me, when you realized I stood by your side even though I knew everything about who your real father was?” Dean retorted and his eyes shined with unshed tears.

“I wish I didn’t have to answer that. I never wanted you to know.”

“Well, too damn bad, because I am asking and you have to tell me the truth. Don’t you get that it can’t get any worse than it already is? I just want to know why. I just need to understand why you broke my heart into a million pieces”, Dean demanded to know and Michael flinched next to him at his words.

“You think I wanted that? Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted”, Cas said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Then why?”

“Because I had no choice”, Castiel cried out.

“What do you mean you had no choice? There’s always a choice. You just always seem to make the wrong one.”

“I don’t expect you to understand”, Cas said and he was obviously upset.

“Then help me understand”, Dean insisted, yelling at him, and let go of Michael’s hand.

“MY BODY REJECTED OUR BOND”, Cas shouted back, making the other two in the room freeze, as he looked down in shame and then hid his face in his hands. He never wanted Dean to know that. He was deeply embarrassed about the things he had done because of it, but this thing itself was the worst of all of them.

“I made you sick”, was the only thing Dean muttered in return.

 

…Α-Ω…

 

It was a little after ten, when they reached Benny’s bar, ‘Purgatory’. After working for three years at ‘The Mystery Spot’, Benny had finally managed to open a bar of his own, like he had always wanted and two years later the bar was now a huge success. So, there really wasn’t a better place to celebrate Dean’s return and for all friends to finally reunite than this and although the day had been hard on both Michael and Dean, they couldn’t cancel on their friends. Besides, Dean was actually excited about seeing them again.

When they entered the bar, Michael’s mind travelled back to the night he had last been here, drinking to forget his pain and what had followed after he had gone home. It had been one of the best nights of his life and as they walked through the crowd, he thanked God for giving him his mate back. He felt like he needed to, especially after what had happened earlier with Cas. He still didn’t know how Dean was feeling after the day’s revelations, because the Omega hadn’t uttered a word ever since they left the shelter, but he hoped that seeing his friends would once again put a smile on his face. 

Walking further inside, it wasn’t long before they spotted their friends. They were all sitting in a large booth in the back that was only reserved for VIPs, talking and laughing with each other and the picture of all of them together immediately lit up Dean’s face. It was amazing how much his friends had accomplished and how different their lives were now, but somehow they still managed to look like the same goofy group they were back in high school. The only difference was the few people that were added to their company.

“Oh my God! Dean is here”, Ash shouted for his friends to hear over the loud music, when he saw the couple approaching.

“Finally! I thought I’d never see the day”, Benny said then with a huge grin on his face, as they all rushed to hug their friend and welcome him back.  
“Wow, dude, lay off the carbs. You’re huge”, the Omega’s best friend added teasingly, when he enveloped him in his arms.

“I’d like to see how fat you would get if you ever carried twins. You’d probably look like a walking closet”, Dean retorted, feigning annoyance before he smiled at Benny.  
“I missed you, man.”

“I missed you too, smartass. You have no idea.”

“Hey Benny, make some room. There’s a line of people here waiting to greet our friend”, Ash complained, as he reached them and Benny, rolling his eyes, stepped aside to greet Michael, who smiled in return.  
“It’s good to see you, dude”, Ash told Dean then, hugging the Omega tightly.  
“It’s been too damn long. Don’t ever do that again. Nothing was the same without you.”

“Whoa! What happened to your hair?” Dean asked, smiling at his friend.

“I know! My hair is boring like yours. They didn’t really appreciate my beautiful mane at my job and I had to cut it. Serious office and shit. Snob assholes, if you ask me. If they think they can tame this animal, they have another thing coming”, Ash replied, gesturing at himself, before he was shoved out of the way by a giggling Charlie, who could barely control her glee.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much”, the redhead said and hugged Dean, careful not to put pressure on his belly.

“I missed you too, Charlie”, Dean said back and Charlie could actually see tears forming inside her friend’s eyes.

“You look so beautiful. Pregnancy suits you.”

“Thanks, I guess!”

“Hey, Michael! How are you?”

“I’m good. And you?”

“Well, now that Dean is here, I’m awesome!” Charlie said, while grinning and then turned again to the Omega.  
“Dean, come! You need to meet the newest additions to our group”, she told him and then took his hand and led him towards two beautiful women.  
“This is Andrea, Benny’s girlfriend and this one over here is my very own sweetheart, Dorothy!” Charlie announced excited.

“Nice to meet you two”, Dean said and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re here, Dean. Benny wouldn’t shut up about his best friend, Dean and I just had to meet you”, Andrea joked, smiling at him.

“All good things, I hope.”

“You bet. That bear of a man really loves you.”

“Haha… Don’t I know it?”

“Charlie has told me so much about you as well. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name, even if she has already shown me a lot of your guys’ pictures, when you were back in high school”, Dorothy added and Dean smiled at her, before he grimaced. He was now starting to remember how ridiculous some of those pictures were.

“Even the ones we’re dressed as Harry Potter characters?” he asked embarrassed.

“Oh, especially those ones. She has them framed, you know!” Dorothy teased him and Dean could feel his face starting to heat up.

“Come on, you all. Sit down and let’s have some fun already. Enough with the greetings”, Gabriel shouted over the music, from where he was sitting in the booth, interrupting the embarrassing moment. He and Jo were the only ones who had already seen Dean and hadn’t gotten up to greet him, but had just waved at the couple, when they had first come inside and had waited for them to join them in the booth. And so they did and after that everything was nothing but laughter and glee. 

Sitting among his old friends like this made Dean feel like he was back home in Lawrence, before his mother had been murdered and when everything had been great in his life. Back then everything had been so simple. He hadn’t become an Omega yet and all his worries had been about winning football games with the school’s team and partying with his friends every Friday and Saturday night. And this night seemed a lot like those; except for the fact that nothing was the same and Dean himself had never been more different.

Dean had been the last to present from his friends and everyone in the group had thought that he was going to be one of them; one of the guys; one of the Alphas. And then his mother had been killed; and he had presented. He would never forget that dreadful day. He had already been feeling a little amiss after his mother’s death, but that day, when he had felt his first heat flaming up his insides and the first drops of slick running down his thighs, under his football uniform, on the field during practice, he had lost himself. Everything had been so wrong. He had lost everything that day; his spot on the team, his girlfriend, Lisa, his grandfather’s respect and love. His chance for a normal life. Everything but one thing; his friends. And seeing how accepting they all were now of the fact that he was a pregnant dude was enough of an explanation as to why. They truly loved him for who he was, no matter what and not for what he could have been, like all the others who had abandoned him back then. And now he had even more people caring for him and protecting him.

One look at Michael and he knew that the guy would jump in front of a bullet in order to protect him and their babies. Dean knew how much Michael cared about him and loved him and he felt horrible that he couldn’t yet tell him back how much he loved him as well. Not because he didn’t feel that way, but because he was afraid and after meeting Cas today, he remembered exactly why.

The last time he had let someone in, he had been crushed. And now he knew that it had nothing to do with Castiel’s feelings and although he was relieved to hear that it hadn’t been the Alpha’s choice to leave him, it didn’t make it any less painful. Everything had happened because God apparently hated him and had broken their bond in the most vicious way. Castiel’s own body had rejected the bond and had made Cas sick in Dean’s presence, rendering him unable to stand anywhere near the Omega. Cas would never have left him if it wasn’t for that. The only reason he had been abandoned had been the mere fact that the Alpha couldn’t physically be close to him, without hurting himself. And Cas had been too ashamed of that to ever let anyone know about it. All of the pain they had both been through had been due to an ugly twist of fate and even though, he had now forgiven Cas and he was building his own life with Michael, he couldn’t help but still feel mad about it.

Dean knew that he had to let it go though. He shouldn’t be feeling like that. Feeling so mad about the reason he had lost Cas. He could see how it was affecting Michael and he knew that it wasn’t fair to him or their babies. He didn’t want the Alpha to feel that the only reason he was with him was because he couldn’t have Cas. Because that would be a lie. He didn’t have such feelings for Castiel anymore or maybe he did, but it wasn’t the same as before. Michael shared that place in his heart now and he could live without Cas. He was just angry because of the way everything had happened. He just felt that he had been wronged by the universe. But the universe was now giving him the greatest gift of all; Michael’s love and their babies. So, he had to be strong for all three of them and because he felt the need to prove that to Michael -to show him that he was all in- he never let go of the Alpha’s hand during the night and he was grateful that it seemed to calm the Alpha down. Now that everything was clear between himself and Cas, all he had to do was fight for his happiness. Fight for his family with Michael.


	8. The Road To Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the late update, but I wasn't in the mood to write for a while.  
> Thank you very much for all the bookmarks, subscriptions and kudos and also I want you to know that I really appreciate all your comments. Be certain that I've read all of them and forgive me if I haven't replied to some of them, but any questions that you might have had will be hopefully answered in the rest of the chapters.
> 
> This chapter is not as long as the previous one, but I hope it will be enough, because I wanted to post it already.  
> In a conversation Michael and Dean have at the beginning of the chapter we learn more about what Cas told Dean during their visit there, which I didn't want to include in the original conversation, because I was just too bored to write again something so similar to what I had already written in the other part, so I thought it would be best to find out about it through Michael and Dean's conversation, who are the protagonists of this part.  
> So, without further ado, please enjoy and let me know what you think! XOXO

On the way to the apartment Michael and Dean fell back in silence and let the soft music coming from the car’s speakers fill it. Even though they had a great time with their friends and never left each other’s side all night, when they were finally alone again, they couldn’t help but wallow in this awkwardness that they both felt after speaking with Cas. Once they reached home and entered their bedroom, however, Michael couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He had to know what Dean was thinking.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” the Alpha asked as he removed his jacket and placed it carefully on the armchair near the closet. Dean was sitting on the bed, undoing his shirt and seemed oblivious to his question.  
“Dean?” he asked again, trying to get the Omega’s attention.

“What? I’m sorry, did you say something?” Dean asked in return, looking at the Alpha for the first time ever since they left Benny’s bar. All this time he seemed lost in his thoughts and Michael didn’t want to pressure him, but the Alpha still felt insecure and needed to know what was on his mate’s mind.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked instead of repeating his first question, as he sat next to Dean.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess. The babies don’t really approve of me spending that much time in bars anymore”, the Omega answered and smiled affectionately at his naked stomach, but then turned his gaze on Michael, who was looking at the floor.  
“Michael, please, I know what you’re thinking and you have no reason to be thinking it, okay? Nothing is going to change. The things Cas said just helped me understand and now that I know I can finally move on.”

“Aren’t you mad? How can you be okay with everything that happened, especially when you know how he feels about you? When you know he never stopped loving you, even when his body had rejected you?” Michael asked, but didn’t have the heart to look at his mate, because he didn’t want to see what he already knew inside the Omega’s eyes.

“Cas may have never stopped loving me, but he also never tried to win me back either. When he got better, he decided to stay away, despite the way he felt about me, and he found a new purpose in his life. I may not agree with what he chose back then, but I have to respect his decision, because he went through hell to get over everything and move on.”

“But he still loves you. He said as much. His soul and mind never stopped loving you, even though his body rejected you. All the time he was at that facility his body was fighting with his very soul about you and it almost killed him.”

“I know. And I will always love him too to an extent, but I learned that soulmates can be more than just mates. I won’t lie to you. When I saw him today, I felt as if there had been a hole all this time in my chest and his presence helped to start filling it. Cas was always the one most affected by our bond, but when I saw him again today I felt it too. I want him in my life; I think I might even need him in order to be whole and well, but I don’t think I need him to be my mate for that to happen. He loves me but he can survive without me as his mate, because he has God to help him through it and I love him, but I can survive without him because I have you and our babies and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“If you weren’t pregnant, would you still feel the same way? Would I still be enough to make you happy?” Michael asked, unable to hide the single tear that ran down his face.

“I meant it when I said I wasn’t as affected as him by our bond back then and I believe the reason that that happened was because I had met you first and I had already fallen in love with you when I met him. If I had seen him first, I don’t think I would ever be able to feel anything for you. But because I loved you first, even though Cas is my true mate, my heart couldn’t stop loving you as well. Our marriage wasn’t a joke, Michael, as you might have thought. You weren’t the only one who had feelings and who wanted it to work. If we hadn’t made the mistakes we made while we were married and had given ourselves a real chance, I think it could have worked, even then. My heart was torn, but with time I would have learned to love Cas the way I was supposed to from the beginning; as a friend and a brother. The way I’ll learn to love him now. Please, don’t let your insecurity strip us of our happiness. I won’t let anything get between us. Don’t think for a second that because Cas said he still loves me, I’ll do anything to jeopardize us. He wouldn’t do anything either.”

“But your heart is still torn, isn’t it? You still have to try to see him as just a friend, just like when we were married the first time”, Michael said, sounding defeated.

“Yes. But this time will be different. I’m not the same kid I was back then and Cas certainly isn’t the same man. He’s changed and I know he meant it when he said that he wants us to be happy. All I ask is for you to trust me and I promise you, I will never let you down. Never again”, Dean told him, wiping away the Alpha’s tears with his thumb, before Michael fell in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“I love you. I don’t know what having a true mate feels like, but I’m certain it would kill me if I ever lost you again. I don’t think I could ever be able to walk away, if I was in Cas’ place. I don’t know where he found the strength. If my body had rejected you, I would have tried everything to come back to you. We might not be soulmates, but you’re the love of my life”, the Alpha said and buried his face deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Dean didn’t respond, but just kept caressing Michael’s hair. The Alpha had made him promise that when he finally told him that he loved him, he would mean it one hundred percent and Dean had just admitted to him that he still loved Cas, so he couldn’t tell him about the strong feelings he had for him as well. He would tell him that he loved him only when Cas didn’t share that place in his heart and he knew that only time would help him get there.

…Α-Ω…

It was late in the morning and Dean was staring silently at his plate, moving around a piece of pancake with his fork, when Michael finally noticed that he hadn’t eaten almost anything.

“Are you alright?” the Alpha asked and the Omega met his gaze, smiling softly.

“Yes, of course”, he reassured him.

Michael just looked at him for a couple of seconds, placing his Sunday’s newspaper down on the table, next to his own plate.  
“Aren’t you hungry? Is it the morning sickness again? Would you like me to tell Hannah to make you something else?” the Alpha kept asking, sounding worried and a bit overprotective.

“Michael, relax. I’m fine, really. I’m just not so hungry and I’m still not so awake. I can’t even drink coffee to help me wake up.”

“But it’s almost eleven. I feel like I’ve been sleeping for a week.”

“Yeah well, you’re not carrying twins, I am, and the pregnancy is making me drowsy.”

“Sorry, of course. I understand. Did you at least take your vitamins?” Michael asked concerned.

“I did. Don’t worry about it. Don’t you have work at the company today?” Dean asked in return and then took a sip of his orange juice.

“It’s Sunday”, Michael answered like that explained everything and it was obvious that he didn’t have to work.

“I know, but this has never stopped you in the past. For as long as we were married, you never missed a day of work. And last Sunday you had to go too”, Dean explained and from the tone of his voice Michael realized that he didn’t expect anything to be different this time around.

“Yes, well… that was something urgent and unexpected. I wasn’t planning on going last Sunday either. I’m not the man I was when we were last married, Dean. You’re not the only one who has changed. I set my priorities straight and my family is far more important to me than the company. Besides, everything is now under control. I know that it has been crazy ever since I got the reins back, but from now on this is how it’s going to be; my weekends are for you and our babies and no one else.”

“I’m glad to hear it, I just hope you mean it, because it’s been tough without you and I don’t want to keep missing you now that we’re living together too.”

Michael’s gaze turned soft as he watched the Omega’s face and then took Dean’s hands in his own.  
“Has that been bugging you? You thought that I would be gone all day and not spend time with you? How could you think that, silly? Do you have any idea how much I missed you when we were apart? I wanted to come find you so desperately from the very first day that I left, but I had made you a promise, so whenever the thought crossed my mind I held myself back.”

“I know and every single day I hated myself for making you promise me that. I kept wishing that you would break your promise and come find me. Especially when I found out about the twins”, Dean said and held Michael’s hands close to his stomach.

“Then I’m sorry I didn’t. I’ll never make such an idiotic promise ever again”, the Alpha said and smiled affectionately at his mate.

“It’s okay. We’re together now and that’s all that matters. We need to put all the drama behind us and focus on our future. Now that we’ve talked with Cas, there’s no reason for us to worry about anything else”, Dean assured Michael, but the moment the words left his lips, the look on his mate’s face told him that there could be something more that he was unaware of.  
“Right? There’s no reason for us to worry about anything else, correct?” the Omega asked again, but the more he asked the more uncomfortable Michael got.  
“What’s the matter, Michael? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

“I… well, actually…” Michael hesitated, pulling his hands back to his lap.

“What is it?” Dean urged him to speak.

“I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you about something and honestly I don’t know whether I should. It’s not even our problem and I don’t want to upset you. You probably won’t want to have to do anything with it anyway, so…”

“Michael, please just tell me what it is and let me be the judge of that.”

“It’s about Lilith”, Michael said after a moment and at the mere mention of her name he saw how Dean’s gaze darkened. Eventually they had all found out that she was involved with the pill incident along with Kali, when he and Dean had first met, and neither of them trusted her, so it was really hard for Michael to bring her up now. Both her and Lucifer had hurt their family enough as it was. But how could he ignore something like this? And even if he wanted to ignore it, Cas’ words wouldn’t let him, as they kept coming back to his mind. So, he had finally decided that he had to talk to Dean. He needed his opinion on the matter, before he made any decision on his own. He just didn’t know what would be the best way to go about it.

“What about her?” Dean asked, clenching his jaw.

“She’s pregnant with Lucifer’s baby”, Michael decided to just rip the band-aid off.  
“Lucifer told Cas that he wants me to make sure she has everything she needs; mostly financially speaking. Basically he wants me to help raise his child because he can’t”, the Alpha finished and waited for the Omega’s reaction.

“Wow… And what do you want to do? I mean obviously Cas expects you to do it if he told you about it, considering your relationship with Lucifer.”

“I don’t know… I mean, we’re so close to having a family of our own. I don’t want that woman around you and our babies. I don’t trust her.”

“She doesn’t have to be that much around. I think you should help her. I mean, this is your niece or nephew we’re talking about here. If it’s just money that she needs, then give it to her. Make an account in her name or something. Besides, I doubt that she would ever try to pull something now after everything. She needs you. And eventually, if not from the beginning, I’m sure that you’ll want to meet the baby. You’re a sucker for babies”, Dean said teasingly and smiled affectionately at Michael.

“Yes, ‘our’ babies and I’ll have my hands quite full with just them.”

“Do it, Michael. Perhaps this could be a good thing. A fresh start for the whole family. I hate seeing you so broken because of everything that happened with your brother. I know that the fact that he betrayed you hurt you more than losing the company. Be the bigger and better person and help him now with this. This is about a new life that has nothing to do with its parents’ faults. It is blood of your blood, just like our babies. Besides, I would like for them to be friends with their cousins, even if that means being friends with Lucifer’s children.”

“I know. You’re right. I’d like that too. Just because Lucifer is who he is, it doesn’t mean that the baby will be like him. Especially if it grows up within the family. Near us. It will turn out sweet and kind just like you.”

“Or like you…” Dean said and then leaned in and kissed the Alpha on the lips, bringing a smile back on his handsome face.

“Will you please eat some of your food now?” Michael asked between kisses.

“It’s fine, really. I’m not hungry. Besides it’s late and lunch won’t be too long”, Dean said, clearly not having any appetite for food.

“Okay, as you wish. But make sure you eat something if you get hungry before then.”

“I promise”, Dean said and then fell silent again.  
“Hey, can I ask you something? Speaking of helping other people…”

“Yes?” Michael asked, looking curiously at his mate.

“Would you mind if I started helping out at the shelter that is run by Cas’ church? I swear it has nothing to do with him, I just felt so bad yesterday when I saw it. It’s barely functioning and all those people and especially the younger ones that live there… It was heartbreaking. There were teenagers the same age I was in when we first met. So many omega girls… Those people need more than just food and a roof over their heads.”

“I know. I noticed that too; it was really sad. But in what way would you like to be involved?”

“I don’t know. Keep making food for them, I guess. Buy suppressants for the Omegas and other important medicine for those who need it. Buy and donate clothes. Perhaps I could help organize more charities to get more money and try to fix the place up. Anything I can do, I want to do it”, Dean said and looked determined.

“Well then perhaps I could help you with that. Now that my name is finally restored, I can make use of the many important people I know. We could even organize an event to raise money at the company. What do you think?”

“I think that would be awesome. Thank you”, Dean agreed and smiled at his mate.

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m glad that you want to do something so important and I’m going to help you with it every way that I can. Whatever is important to you, it is important to me too”, Michael said and in that moment Dean felt his heart grow larger and warmer with love for the man in front of him. When he wanted, Michael really was an angel and in such moments it was really hard for the Omega to hold back the ‘I love you’. But he knew that soon he wouldn’t have to, especially if Michael kept acting like this. He was never surer that his choice to be with Michael was the right one.


End file.
